


Lord of Thorns (Beauty and the Beast AU) (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Smut and Feels, Beauty and the Beast AU, Bella!Peter, Bestia!Wade, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kisses, First Times, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, Harry es Gaston, Harry is Ick, Library, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, Peter is a Virgin, Running Away, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tale as Old as Time Dancing, Violent!Wade, Wades Voices, Witches, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Érase una vez un hermoso príncipe vivía en un castillo brillante, teniendo todo lo que pudiera desear. Pero el Príncipe era vano, cruel y cuando rechaza a una anciana que busca refugio, se revela como una hechicera y le maldice.Las hermosas flores entintadas en su piel desaparecen, reemplazadas por horribles espinas negras que crecen cada día más. "Encuentra la Rosa que pueda florecer entre tus Espinas, aprende a amar y tu maldición será levantada". Le dice, pero el Príncipe no sabe como amar y despojado de su belleza y orgullo, se resigna a la vida como un monstruo.Peter sabe que hay más en la vida que lo que dice su aldea y cuando las cosas van terriblemente mal, huye. Perdido en un bosque invernal, Peter encuentra un castillo oscuro y un misterioso príncipe que se queda en las sombras, con una capucha y una capa que cubre su piel.En un cuento tan antiguo como el tiempo, entre cenas incómodas, peleas de bolas de nieve, leer en la biblioteca y bailar, el Príncipe Maldito y el hermoso chico se enamoran.Pero cuando Peter se va, el corazón del Príncipe se rompe y cede a su maldición.¿Está Wade condenado a ser una bestia para siempre? ¿O regresará Peter y florecerá como la Rosa que puede salvarle?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lord of Thorns (Beauty and the Beast AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018421) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



_Cada momento significativo de tu vida está tintado en tu piel en forma de flores._

_Un primer beso, un día perfecto, un recuerdo favorito, una boda, el nacimiento de un hijo y, por supuesto, la muerte de un ser querido._

_Las flores aparecen primero en tus costillas, viajando por tu lado y por tu pecho, extendiéndose hacia tu cuello y abajo por tu espalda y, si tienes suerte, florecen lo suficiente como para cubrir tus brazos y piernas._

_Para cuando seas viejo, tu piel estará cubierta de hermosas flores, hojas y enredaderas, como los tatuajes que cuentan la historia de tu vida y cuanto más intrincadas son las flores, más suerte tienes._

_Algunas personas tienen flores con significados específicos: las flores que significan compasión y cuidado decoran a los maestros. Los enamorados están cubiertos de flores rojas por la pasión y el amor. Otros simplemente están cubiertos con cada flor imaginable, los colores y diseños al azar llenan su piel como un prado lleno de recuerdos felices._

_Ambas formas son hermosas._

_Se desean ambas formas._

_Pero entonces, algunas personas tienen espinas que serpentean a través de sus flores y el negro recorre los colores._

_Estas son las personas que deben evitarse, las peores personas , las personas cuyas almas están tan manchadas con sus fechorías, que se derraman sobre su piel para que el mundo las vea._

_Estas son las personas condenadas a estar solas._


	2. Capítulo 1

Érase una vez, en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un castillo brillante en lo profundo del corazón de un bosque infinito.

El Príncipe era hermoso - alto y fuerte, con pelo rubio dorado, ojos azul claro que brillaban cuando se reía y una piel perfectamente lisa casi cubierta de flores porque el Príncipe había tenido muchos momentos felices en sus veintinueve años.

Pero a pesar de su belleza, a pesar de las flores en su piel, su corazón era frío y su sonrisa cruel, sus palabras eran como púas cuando hablaba.

Algunos de los habitantes del pueblo culparon al difunto Rey, descanse su alma, por haber vuelto tan amargado al Príncipe.

Después de que la encantadora Reina falleció poco después del séptimo cumpleaños del Príncipe, no había nadie que actuara como amortiguador entre el cruel rey y el niño inocente y el Príncipe había sufrido por ello.

El Rey vivió una vida de bebida y fiesta, usando y descartando a cualquier persona hermosa que llamó su atención, hombre o mujer y el Príncipe creció con los mismos valores.

Lo que antes había sido un burlón sentido del humor se volvió sarcástico y cortante. En lugar de reírse fácilmente de casi cualquier cosa, el Príncipe solo comenzó a reírse de la desgracia de alguien más y, con el tiempo, los años convirtieron al niño pequeño en un joven cínico.

Otros culparon a la guerra que casi había destruido su reino años antes.

El Príncipe había cabalgado por delante de sus tropas cuando era un chico de poca edad y había regresado a casa como un hombre endurecido que había visto demasiada guerra.

Los soldados contaron historias silenciosas sobre el sorprendente talento del Príncipe de pelear con las espadas gemelas conocidas como katanas, sobre como podía diezmar todo un pelotón solo.

Hablaron aún más silenciosamente de sus muchos enredos románticos con los soldados de mejor apariencia, de las noches que pasaron escuchando a él encontrar su placer, solo para verle romper el corazón de los desafortunados soldados poco después.

Y luego, solo los más mínimos susurros de la forma en que el Príncipe se reía mientras atravesaba a sus enemigos, sus espadas volando, burlándose y bromeando sin parar mientras mataba sin piedad. La forma en que habló de matar soldados como si fuera un juego, borracho y riendo sobre el fuego.

Pero a pesar de sus sentimientos negativos y recelos, todos los habitantes del pueblo esperaban ansiosamente su invitación a la fiesta del 30 cumpleaños del Príncipe porque esta noche debía elegir una pareja para compartir el trono.

Los hombres más guapos y las mujeres más bellas se pusieron sus mejores galas, cada uno tratando de eclipsar al otro.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros reinos, tener dos reyes o incluso dos reinas, no era un problema aquí. Varios de los gobernantes anteriores habían sido adoptados en la familia porque los gobernantes no podían tener un hijo naturalmente. Otros habían sido llevados por sustitutos y criados como miembros de la realeza, la idea de sangre real "pura" un concepto obsoleto en el que se negaron a participar.

Después de todo, las familias eran sobre el amor y no sobre las líneas de sangre, de modo que el Príncipe podía elegir a quien quisiera.

No hace falta decir que el reino estaba casi alborotado y cada persona elegible trataba de averiguar qué podía hacer para llamar la atención del Príncipe.

Como siempre, el castillo estaba decorado con colores asombrosos y maravillosos. Las flores fueron importadas de todo el mundo y sus pétalos esparcidos por las mesas y los suelos. Animadores del este sorprendieron a los invitados con magia y músicos de todas las grandes sinfonías tocaban en todos los rincones del salón de baile.

Y en el centro de todo, el Príncipe se sentó en su trono, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su hermosa cara mientras todas las personas más hermosas desfilaron frente a él, cada vestido más intrincado que el anterior, cada uno de ellos con un tono más rico. Variando colores, cada mirada más coqueta, cada sonrisa más prometedora.

Todavía era encantador, incluso después de irse a la guerra, incluso después de volverse tan amargado. Cuando quería hacer un cumplido, sus palabras dejaron al destinatario sonrojándose y abanicándose. Las mujeres mayores que desaprobaban sus caminos se acercaron a su lado por sonrisas traviesas y guiños. Sus ojos eran como un imán y una vez que te tenía en la mira, ya estabas perdido y él lo sabía.

Su belleza era como un arma y la empuñaba sin esfuerzo.

Esta noche, ya borracho por el vino, en el aire de la festividad, en su propio sentido del ego. Su séquito río disimuladamente y se rió de todo lo que dijo, sus ojos azules parecían eléctricos contra el negro sólido de su traje y ya había elegido tres o cuatro invitados para pasar la noche con él.

Y la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

_Oh, poco sabía él._

Era una noche extraña esta. Un viento frío soplaba desde las montañas, trayendo consigo una tormenta salvaje. Dentro del castillo brillantemente iluminado, nadie se dio cuenta, demasiado atrapados en su juerga y solo el portero escuchó los tímidos golpes en la gran puerta.

Cuando la anciana mendiga visitó el castillo esa fría noche de invierno, desesperada por refugiarse, el arrogante Príncipe se rió en su cara y luego la reprendió por ser tan grosera como para interrumpir su fiesta.

Aplaudiendo sus manos en busca de sus guardias, apartándola con la mano, se volvió hacia la chica anónima y olvidable que estaba frente a él en ese momento y le pidió que bailara.

Furiosa porque podía ser tan cruel con alguien que le necesitaba, la anciana se puso de pie, revelando su verdadera forma, la de una poderosa hechicera.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, los músicos y los artistas se habían ido, el salón cayó en un silencio tan repentino y espantoso que el Príncipe solo podía mirar con asombro.

Otro movimiento de su mano y todos los ocupantes del castillo fueron arrojados al Vacío Gris, forzados a flotar entre la vida y la muerte, sus almas encarceladas, sus cuerpos arrojados lejos e inmediatamente solo ella y el Príncipe quedaron en el gran salón de baile.

"Ten piedad", susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. "Si hubiera sabido quién eras ..."

La hechicera no le contestó, invocó su magia y lanzó un hechizo sobre él, arrancando las flores directamente de su piel, el príncipe gritó en shock y con enfado.

Su ropa se rasgó cuando las flores se levantaron físicamente de él, girando en el aire antes de evaporarse en la nada.

"Un hombre como tú no merece flores", decretó ella. "Has tenido muchos momentos hermosos en tu vida, has estado rodeado de bendiciones y todavía solo hay espinas en tu corazón. Y ahora, tu crueldad ya no estará oculta, se imprimirá en tu piel para que el mundo la vea ".

El príncipe gritó aterrorizado cuando espinas negras, largas y dentadas, aparecieron primero sobre sus pies y luego subieron por sus piernas hasta su cintura.

"Vivirás una vida dolorosa, cuando las espinas se apoderen de tu cuerpo. Cada centímetro que crezcan te dolerá como un cuchillo clavándose en tu piel", anunció con voz terrible. "Y todos los días recordarás cuánto te ha costado tu corazón frío. Tu pueblo olvidará tu nombre y los niños temerán la historia del Señor de las Espinas ".

"Por favor". El Príncipe cayó de rodillas, mientras las espinas negras avanzaban sobre él, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se llenaba con el dolor.

"Por favor ten compasión. Seguramente puedo hacer algo para revertir esto, por favor, otra oportunidad. Cualquier cosa. Todavía soy joven, seguramente no he vivido tan terriblemente que debería ser maldecido el resto de mi vida ".

La hechicera pensó durante un largo rato.

"Las rosas más hermosas florecen rodeadas de espinas", dijo finalmente. "Encuentra tu rosa antes de que las espinas te alcancen y levantaré la maldición y te devolveré tu vida".

"¿Qué significa eso?", Gritó el Príncipe, golpeando en el suelo. "¡Dime qué significa eso!"

Pero ella ya se había ido, el aire vacío brillaba en su ausencia y el Príncipe estaba completamente solo en su castillo repentinamente vacío.

No hubo más fiestas, ni más banquetes, ni más personas bailando.

Los bosques se convirtieron en un invierno interminable, el castillo oculto a la vista. El recuerdo del Príncipe fue borrado de las mentes de la gente, reemplazado por el relato del Señor de las Espinas, un hombre tan sin alma que no florecería una sola flor en su piel.

Era una historia para advertir a los niños que se alejaran de los bosques, una historia para evitar que se portaran mal y, a medida que pasaban los años, nadie podía recordar si la historia era cierta o no.

Nadie recordaba su nombre.

Nadie le extrañaba.

Nadie lloró al príncipe.

Se sentó solo en su castillo, en sus habitaciones en la Torre Oeste, mirando por las ventanas el invierno sin fin.

Las voces se arremolinaban a su alrededor a pesar de que no había nadie con quien hablar y el Príncipe sabía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Y cada día las espinas subían un poco más, un poco más cerca de su corazón y el Príncipe puso su cabeza en sus manos, sabiendo que estaba condenado.

Porque, ¿quién amaría a un hombre cubierto de espinas, uno que era más una bestia que un príncipe?


	3. Capítulo 2.

Peter tarareó una suave melodía mientras se abría camino hacia el pueblo, dirigiéndose directamente a la librería a un lado de una calle lateral.

Había terminado otro libro, esta vez en menos de una semana y la necesidad de leer más casi le hacía correr por las calles. Esquivando a las amas de casa con sus rutinas, los niños corriendo, jugando y tejiendo y corriendo alrededor de unos pocos mercaderes y sus carros, Peter finalmente se deslizó por un callejón y entró en la tienda.

"¡Ah, Peter!" El señor Lee, el hombre extranjero de una tierra de la que nadie había oído hablar, se iluminó con una gran sonrisa cuando Peter abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tímida. "Siempre es bueno verte, muchacho, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Buenos días, señor Lee". Peter le entregó el libro con cuidado. "Terminé este y ... ¿crees que podría tomar otro? ¿Si no es mucho problema?"

"Creo ..." el hombrecito se tocó la barbilla pensativamente, amablemente. "Creo que los has leído todos, Peter."

"Bien, entonces debería intentar leerlos todos de nuevo". La piel de Peter se sonrojó un poco de la emoción, mirando hacia arriba a la estantería llena de novelas.

"¿Qué debería ser esta vez? ¿Caballeros luchando por tierras lejanas? ¿Un cuento de genios y hechiceros?" , Sus delgados dedos descansaban sobre una novela delgada, la portada advierte de muchas lecturas, las palabras tan familiares que Peter pensó que podría citarlas.

"¿Poesía, tal vez?" Su voz ya suave bajó aún más, sus ojos se oscurecieron con nostalgia.

"¿Ese es tu favorito?" Peter asintió tímidamente y el Señor Lee sacó la novela de la estantería y la presionó en las manos de Peter "Entonces guárdalo. Es tuyo."

"¿Estás ... estás seguro?" Los oscuros ojos de Peter parecían sospechosamente cerca de desbordarse y el bibliotecario le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

"Claro que lo estoy. Lo has leído más veces que yo, de todos modos. Ahora vete. Estoy seguro de que tienes otros recados que hacer y tu tía estará esperando."

"¡Gracias!" Peter se retiró de la tienda, apretando el libro contra su pecho. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias!"

Se dirigió de regreso, casi corriendo para llegar a casa para poder apresurarse en sus tareas y sentarse a leer.

"¡Peter! ¡Hola!" Alec y Roberto, los panaderos del pueblo, se asomaron por la ventana para saludarle mientras pasaba. "¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Peter, acabo de hacer el pan más dulce, ¡ven a tomar algo!" Alec le alentó con su grueso acento italiano y Roberto asintió con entusiasmo. "¡El más dulce que hayas probado! Ven, quédate un momento."

"¡Buenos días!" Peter les sonrió y subió las pocas escaleras hacia la pastelería. "No tengo mucho tiempo, pero nunca voy a decir no a tu pan dulce, Alec".

"¿Tienes otro libro, Peter?" Preguntó Roberto. "¡Pensé que tenías uno nuevo la semana pasada!"

Peter asintió, con los ojos brillantes. "Tuve uno nuevo la semana pasada, pero el señor Lee me dio este" tocó la portada roja con reverencia. "Es poesía. ¡Nunca antes he tenido un libro y este es tan hermoso! Me encantan los poemas sobre la naturaleza y ¡oh, algunos de los poemas de amor son perfectos!"

Los panaderos compartieron una mirada cariñosa sobre la felicidad del chico.

Amaban a Peter, con su entusiasmo por aprender y la forma en que sus palabras salían de su boca casi más rápido de lo que podía pensar.

Le conocían desde que May y Ben habían tomado al niño todos esos años atrás y aunque sus visitas a su tienda de dulces eran cada vez menos a medida que crecía, todavía eran algo que los panaderos atesoraban.

"Ah, poesía". Alec suspiró dramáticamente y dejó un plato frente al chico. "Verdaderamente el camino al corazón de un hombre, ¿eh? Estaba leyendo poesía cuando Roberto se enamoró de mí. Te digo que funciona ".

"Para ser justos", argumentó el otro hombre, "también estabas sin camisa, mi amor. Por eso fui a hablar contigo. No por la poesía."

Agitó las cejas en dirección a Peter. "Alec estaba tendido sin camisa en la playa mientras el sol se ponía y las olas jugaban a sus pies. No se necesitaba la poesía para atraerme ".

"Miente". Le aseguró Alec y besó a su esposo en los labios. "Vino, se sentó a mi lado y le leí poesía durante horas. Ahora, ¿a quién vas a cortejar con cosas tan finamente escritas?"

"Nadie". Peter trató de hablar alrededor del bocado del pan más dulce y ligero que jamás había probado, lleno de fruta dulce y algún tipo de crema. "¡Esto es increíble Alec! ¿Escribirías algunas de tus recetas para que las guarde? La tía May me ha estado enseñando a cocinar, pero creo que prefiero vivir de esto en lugar de sopas y guisos" .

"Cuidado, Peter, no quieres engordar por los dulces", advirtió Alec con buen humor. "¿Cómo es el dicho? ¡Un momento en los labios, para siempre en las caderas!"

"Silencio, deja que el chico coma". Roberto le regañó. "Parece que una fuerte ráfaga de viento le llevaría a través del valle. Ahora." Volvió su atención a Peter. "¿No tienes esos bonitos ojos marrones puestos en nadie? ¿Nadie en absoluto?"

Alec le entregó un vaso alto de leche fresca. "Pero eres tan encantador, Peter, ¿seguramente hay muchos derribando tu puerta para desposarte? ¿La chica pelirroja, Mary Jane, tal vez? Habéis sido amigos por años. ¿O Tobey? Es tranquilo, pero dulce, haríais una buena pareja."

"Mary Jane ama a Harry". Peter se encogió de hombros. "Siempre lo ha hecho. Y Tobey no es realmente ... no es realmente lo que estoy buscando ".

"Pero Harry te ama." Interrumpió Alec con un brillo en sus ojos azules. "El hijo del barón sería una buena elección para un marido, ¿no crees?"

Roberto murmuró algo en italiano y Alec negó con la cabeza. "No, Roberto tiene razón, supongo. Harry ha cambiado con respecto al chico que solíamos conocer, ¿no es así?"

"No estoy interesado en Harry". Peter tragó el último trozo de pan y se lamió los dedos, tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento que corría por su espina dorsal al pensar en Harry. O en Mary Jane, para el caso. "No creo que alguna vez encuentre a alguien que me haga ... "miró sus brazos sin flores. "Me haga florecer".

Alec puso su mano sobre su corazón. "No, _piccolo_ , no digas que no encontrarás el amor. ¡Qué tragedia para alguien tan joven estar tan desilusionado!"

"Bueno, al menos no encontraré el amor aquí". Peter no levantó los ojos, trazando la mesa de los panaderos desgastada con la punta de los dedos. "He vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida y ni siquiera tengo una sola flor en mi piel. Ni un solo momento lo suficientemente feliz como para dejar huella. Obviamente estoy destinado para otro lugar ".

"Bah". Roberto puso los ojos en blanco. "Solo porque no hayas tenido un momento para que las flores florezcan no significa que no lo harán. Algunas personas solo necesitan ... "hizo un gesto vago. " _tiempo_ . No tuve una flor hasta que fui casi un hombre. Pero entonces, una vez que apareció una ... "extendió los brazos para mostrar la multitud de flores que los cubrían desde las muñecas hasta los hombros, desapareciendo bajo el cuello de su camisa. "Solo el tiempo, Peter, el tiempo y el momento adecuado es todo lo que necesitas".

Peter aún parecía triste, frotándose las manos con conciencia sobre su piel en blanco. "A veces pienso en irme", confesó. "Tiene que haber más que esto por ahí, ¿verdad? Ambos sois de lejos, el señor Lee es de algún lugar a través del agua y las montañas y yo ... nunca he llegado más lejos que el siguiente pueblo. Tiene que haber más que esto para mí ".

"Ah, _cuoro mio_ , entristeces mi corazón, es tan triste escucharte hablar de irte". Alec envolvió un gran brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros de Peter. "Encontrarás al que hará que las flores florezcan en tu corazón. Algún día lo harás. Lo prometo. ¡Y cuando lo hagas, te haré el pastel más grandioso que este país haya visto para celebrar tu boda!"

Peter finalmente se rió un poco, apoyándose en el abrazo y Roberto envolvió otra gran porción de pan dulce. "Para ti Peter y tu dulce tía".

"Gracias". También abrazó a Roberto y salió a la luz del sol, con el libro y el pan sostenidos con cuidado.

"Muy guapo, lo es", dijo Alec con un suspiro. "E inteligente. No entiendo por qué no ha encontrado su pareja todavía".

"Tal vez tenga razón", dijo Roberto encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizá este pequeño pueblo no sea para él y necesita encontrar su pareja en otro lugar. Tuve que viajar para encontrarte, marido. Y valió la pena."

"No eres más que un gran blandengue", bromeó Alec, trazando el lirio en la palma de Roberto que hacía juego con el lirio sobre su propio corazón. "Pero tienes razón. Ciertamente valió la pena el viaje ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¡Pete!"

Cruzando el campo que llevaba a su propiedad, Peter se detuvo y se giró cuando escuchó su nombre, la sonrisa se le escapó de la cara cuando vio quién estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

"Harry." Levantó una mano para saludar, tratando de sonreír de nuevo a pesar de que no quería.

Sus últimas interacciones con su viejo amigo habían sido incómodas y Peter no estaba completamente seguro de qué pensar del nuevo comportamiento de Harry.

Harry, el hijo del barón local, una familia que había gobernado su pequeño valle durante generaciones, había abandonado la educación superior que recibían los demás miembros de la familia real y había decidido estudiar en casa para poder quedarse en el pueblo.

Él y Peter habían sido amigos desde que eran niños y aunque su amistad siempre habían sido íntima: abrazos y sentarse juntos, reírse en secreto, compartir chistes, contar sus secretos más profundos, nunca se había convertido en nada romántico y Peter había estado muy contento con todo eso.

Pero el año pasado, Harry había cumplido veintiún años, la edad suficiente para casarse, la edad suficiente para comenzar a asumir algunas de las posesiones de sus padres en el valle y la forma en que trataba a Peter había cambiado.

Cada sonrisa fácil entre ellos se convirtió en algo coqueto, los toques casuales se prolongaron hasta que fue más una caricia. Las bromas se convirtieron en un doble sentido e incluso sus conversaciones comenzaron a girar en torno al futuro, en torno a una vida que tendrían juntos.

Ese cambio había sido bastante extraño, pero empeoró cuando Harry comenzó a ponerse celoso cuando otras personas pasaban tiempo con Peter, enfadándose cuando Peter rechazaba una tarde con él para hacer otra cosa.

Una mano reconfortante en la espalda de Peter se convirtió en un impulso para ir por el camino que Harry deseaba, las baratijas al azar y los pequeños regalos tenían el precio de hacer lo que Harry quería.

De alguna manera, su amistad fácil se había convertido en una especie de obsesión para Harry y eso hacía que Peter se sintiera incómodo por una razón que no podía nombrar, pero sabía que no le gustaba.

Pero siempre le había costado hablar mal, le costaba decirle que no a su amigo más antiguo, por lo que nunca le había dicho que no a Harry, solo había tratado de sonreír y seguir los planes de Harry y hoy no fue diferente.

Peter apretó los dientes contra el impulso de huir y se detuvo en medio del campo, esperando que Harry se detuviera a su lado.

"Escuché que estabas en el pueblo". Harry frenó su inmenso caballo hasta detenerse y saltó hacia abajo. "¿Por qué no te detuviste a verme? Podríamos haber almorzado juntos". Se estiró para empujar a Peter en un largo abrazo, con las manos cayendo sobre su espalda y apretando suavemente, presionando a Peter más contra él.

"Solo visitaba la librería y conseguía un poco de pan", respondió Peter, carraspeando incómodamente mientras trataba de alejarse sin parecer grosero. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te buscaba." Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa de un solo lado. "Esperaba encontrarte antes de que llegases a casa y caminar contigo".

Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su examen abierto del cuerpo de Peter y Peter se alegró de que su camisa de lino y sus pantalones marrones estuvieran sueltos en su delgado cuerpo hoy.

Apenas el mes pasado habían ido a nadar juntos y cuando Peter se había desnudado saliendo de sus pantalones, Harry se había movido detrás de él, rodeando la pequeña cintura de Peter con su brazo.

"Peter", había susurrado. "De espaldas te ves como una mujer. Deberías dejar que tu pelo crezca largo como solías hacerlo, siempre me ha gustado ". Luego su mano comenzó a deslizarse más abajo en la cintura de Peter, hasta la curva de su culo, solo se detuvo porque los otros chicos venían por la colina para unirse a ellos.

Peter había vomitado dos veces después de eso y luego se dijo a sí mismo durante días que no había ocurrido como pensaba, que Harry solo había estado bromeando, que era ridículo por sentirse tan incómodo con alguien que había conocido toda su vida.

Y sin embargo, había comenzado a usar su ropa suelta, pensando que si se desvanecía en el ambiente, tal vez Harry no le miraría tanto.

No había ayudado.

"Entonces, ¿puedo caminar contigo?", Le pregunta Harry, inclinando su cabeza y sonriendo, una mirada encantadora y caliente que usualmente tenía a las mujeres y algunos de los hombres luchando por hacer lo que quisiera.

"Claro". Peter asintió, tratando de alejar las náuseas.

Necesitaba superar esto. Seguramente Harry no era tan malo como Peter pensaba que era. Seguramente no era ... no podía ser lo que Peter pensaba. Él y Harry eran amigos.

Eran _amigos_.

"¿Qué tipo de libro conseguiste esta vez?", Preguntó Harry, colocando las riendas alrededor de su mano para que el caballo les siguiera y se pusieran en marcha. "¿Lo llevaste al orfanato para leer?"

Peter sonrió un poco, sorprendido de que Harry incluso recordara que hacía eso.

"No, pasaré mañana por el orfanato a leer a los niños. Este es, um, de poesía. "Peter le lanzó una mirada cautelosa al futuro barón. "Es mío. El señor Lee me lo dio."

Harry nunca había valorado la lectura cuando eran más jóvenes, agarrando y escondiendo los libros de Peter cuando aún estaban en la escuela y burlándose de él por preocuparse tanto por los libros cuando eran más mayores.

Solo había completado lo suficiente de sus estudios para asegurarse de que sabía cómo manejar su pequeña parte del valle y luego Harry no había vuelto a tocar un libro.

Peter sabía que Harry no entendía el atractivo de la lectura e incluso ahora Harry se estaba riendo de él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Poesía". Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Peter, ¿qué haces con la poesía? Hablas tanto de todos modos, ¿vas a empezar a citarnos cosas que ni siquiera podemos entender ahora? ¿Por qué necesitas la poesía?"

"¿Tal vez para aprender un poco sobre el amor? Y no hablo todo el tiempo. "Peter replicó a la defensiva y Harry puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de él más cerca, pareciendo no darse cuenta de como Peter se puso rígido.

"Supongo que te has vuelto mejor hablando. Dios, ¿recuerdas cómo solías divagar sobre nada todo el tiempo? Solíamos reírnos de ti por eso. EL silencio es bueno, Pete." Apretó un poco el brazo. "Además, puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el amor. No necesitas poesía para eso. Una vez que estemos casados, te enseñaré cosas que nunca aprenderás en tus libros ".

Estaba sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo como si hubiera una broma de la que Peter debería reírse o un secreto que Peter debería saber, pero ¿todo lo que podía pensar era _casado_ _s_?

"Harry". Peter se apartó, sus ojos confundidos. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Le dije a mi padre que planeamos casarnos". Harry se encogió de hombros como si Peter no debiera sorprenderse. "Eres mi amigo más antiguo, Pete, tiene mucho sentido para nosotros casarnos. ¿Por qué me casaría con un extraño?"

Se detuvo debajo del manzano gigante en el borde del patio, agarrando la muñeca de Peter y deteniéndole.

"Solo piénsalo, Pete." Se inclinó más cerca, soltando las riendas del caballo para ahuecar la mandíbula de Peter. "Nos hemos conocido toda nuestra vida. Sabemos todo sobre el otro. Estoy dispuesto a heredar todo de mi padre, no necesitarías nada en el mundo. Te lo daría todo y tú me darías ..."

Harry pasó sus dedos por el brazo de Peter. "Eres tan hermoso, Pete. La gente habla de ti, lo raro que eres porque no tienes flores, pero me encanta. No puedo esperar a poner tu primera flor en tu piel. Tu piel pálida, perfecta."

Peter se apartó de otro recordatorio de lo extraño que era no tener una sola flor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba cubierto de flores y enredaderas, su vida consistía en risas, fiestas y gente hermosa siempre dispuesta a pasar una noche con él. Había recibido su primera flor a la edad de catorce años y ahora sus brazos y su pecho estaban casi completamente cubiertos.

Peter parecía vacío junto a él.

_Vacío._

Dios, lo odiaba.

"Somos una pareja perfecta, tú y yo" Harry continuó con un guiño. "Eres como un lienzo en blanco y tengo mucho que mostrarte. El mundo entero estará celoso de los colores que pondré en tus flores, Peter."

"Un lienzo en blanco". Peter repitió y tiró de las mangas de su camisa un poco más abajo. "Harry, eso no es realmente un cumplido".

"Oye, está bien". Harry levantó la barbilla de Peter. "No me importa que nunca hayas estado con nadie, no me importa que seas tan inocente, que pases tus días leyendo. Porque eres hermoso y te quiero. Tendrás veinte en unas pocas semanas y nos casaremos entonces, por tu cumpleaños. Sería un regalo perfecto para los dos. Solo di que sí." Harry se inclinó aún más cerca, sus ojos de alguna manera parecían duros a pesar de que todavía estaba sonriendo. "Solo dime que sí".

"Harry ..." Peter lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Qué hay de Mary Jane? Ella te ama. Siempre te ha amado."

"No me importa eso. No me preocupo por ella." Harry apoyó una mano en la cadera de Peter, presionándole contra el árbol y Peter quiso gritar. Harry era solo un par de centímetros más alto, pero le superaba en músculo y Peter odiaba sentirse tan indefenso.

"Todo lo que quiero es a ti, Pete". Harry dejó caer la cabeza como si fuera a besarle y Peter cerró los ojos, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, deseando que no estuviera tan disgustado con su mejor amigo de siempre, deseando que algo pasara para parar--

"¡Peter!" La voz de la tía May recorrió la distancia hasta la casa. "¿Peter eres tú? ¡Ven a casa, necesito ayuda con estas mezclas!"

"Me tengo que ir". Peter casi gritó, empujando a Harry tan fuerte como pudo. "Me tengo que ir, déjame ir".

"Piénsalo, Pete." Harry gritó mientras Peter corría hacia la casa. "¡Somos perfectos el uno para el otro! ¡Ya lo verás!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Era Harry?" Preguntó May con una mirada de preocupación cuando Peter entró por la puerta y dejó caer el pan sobre la mesa con un resoplido. "¿Estáis bien? Siento que no has estado tan feliz de verle últimamente ".

"No es nada". Peter negó con la cabeza. "Todo está bien, tía May. Simplemente me perdió en el pueblo y quería hablar unos minutos ".

"Está bien, entonces". May le miró por un segundo, bien consciente de que había algo que su sobrino no le estaba diciendo. "Bien, ¿me ayudarás con esto? Tengo mucho que embolsar y etiquetar antes de irme al mercado ".

La tía May, aún encantadora y animada en su quinta década, hacía mezclas y cataplasmas todos los años para vender en el gran mercado de unos cuantos pueblos más. Recolectando hierbas, flores y especias, las metería medidas cuidadosamente en paquetes, con instrucciones claras sobre la cantidad de agua para mezclar o qué ingredientes frescos se debían agregar, para crear lociones aromáticas encantadoras, cataplasmas para adormecer el dolor o cremas para la piel.

La gente los amaba, acudiendo a ella desde todo el valle con pedidos específicos, ansiosos por tener la oportunidad de inventar sus propias lociones o cremas cuando las necesitaran, en lugar de tener que pagar la moneda adicional para comprarlas a los comerciantes ambulantes. Incluso los médicos locales acudieron a la tía May para los pequeños paquetes que eran específicamente para aliviar el dolor de sus pacientes.

"¿Comenzarás a llenar esto?" Hizo un gesto hacia una olla grande y las docenas de bolsas pequeñas frente a ella. "Es una crema antiséptica con un poco de agente adormecedor y fue tan popular el año pasado que hice un lote extra y ahora estoy atrasada".

"Por supuesto, tía May." Peter se arremangó y se ató un delantal, satisfecho de sentarse en la cocina caliente y trabajar con su tía.

"¿Has decidido qué hacer para tu cumpleaños, Peter?" Preguntó distraídamente, algún tiempo después. "Veinte es una edad importante. Sabes, solo tenía diecisiete años cuando tu tío Ben me vio por primera vez, pero él iba a cumplir los veinte al día siguiente. Se enamoró de mí a primera vista, siempre juró que la flor iris en su palma apareció antes de que incluso me hablara y sabía que yo estaba destinada a él." May tocó su corazón, donde yacía su propia flor iris.

Peter sonrió mientras trabajaba, escuchando la historia familiar. Había escuchado la historia tantas veces que la había memorizado, pero nunca interrumpió, nunca impidió que May volviera a contarla. Después de perder al tío Ben en un accidente de caza varios años antes, Peter quería escuchar la historia tanto como May quería contarla porque hacía que el agujero en sus corazones doliera un poco menos.

"- por eso deberíamos tener una fiesta. Invita al pueblo. Estoy seguro de que Harry estaría feliz de hacerla en su mansión ..."

Peter definitivamente escuchó esa frase y no pudo evitar su estremecimiento, no pudo evitar la forma en que sus manos se apretaron contra la mesa.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle a su tía que se sentía amenazado por su amigo? ¿Qué cuando Harry pone sus manos sobre él le enfermaba físicamente? Que le volvía loco ser mangoneado solo porque era flaco, que le molestaran cada vez que se inclinaba o se estiraba.

A veces Peter deseaba ser una mujer, solo para poder gritar el asalto y alguien más podría mantener a Harry lejos de él, pero nadie tomaría en serio tal afirmación de un hombre ¿y cómo podría siquiera pensar en algo así cuando Harry había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo?

_Matrimonio._

La conversación de antes flotó en la mente de Peter, con cuánta brusquedad Harry le había dicho que se casarían, la mirada dura en los ojos claros cuando había clavado a Peter en el árbol, la presión posesiva de la mano grande en su cadera.

_Matrimonio._

Peter preferiría morir antes que casarse con quien Harry se había convertido.

"Disculpa, por favor", susurró y salió para no enfermarse frente a su tía.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Levantando la vista de su libro de poesía esa noche, Peter miró por la ventana hacia la oscuridad, mirando las estrellas salir una por una.

"Tiene que haber más en la vida que esto", medio susurró, medio rogó al cielo nocturno. "Por favor, dime que hay más por ahí para mí".

Pero no hubo respuesta de las estrellas, solo un viento frío que le hizo estremecerse y cerrar la ventana. Peter tuvo problemas para dormir, soñando con la vida que tendría con Harry y una vida sin flores sobre su piel.


	4. Capítulo 3

Peter levantó el cucharón con cuidado hacia los pequeños labios de la chica rubia, manteniéndolo quieto mientras ella bebía lentamente.

"¡Gracias, Peter!", Dijo alegremente, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras le miraba y él le sonrió con cariño.

"Por supuesto, Gwen". Levantó su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y la llevó por el corto camino de regreso al orfanato para los niños, sonriéndole a los otros niños mientras lo hacía, saludando lo mejor que podía con los brazos llenos.

Incapaces de tener sus propios hijos, May y Ben pasaron muchas horas en sus años más jóvenes ayudando en el orfanato con reparaciones, ofreciendo cocinar, haciendo pequeños regalos para los niños cuando llegaban los cumpleaños.

Después de que los padres de Peter fallecieron y se encontraron de repente como los cuidadores de un niño de cuatro años que hablaba rápido, con ojos grandes y una sonrisa más grande, simplemente se habían llevado a Peter y le enseñaron lo importante que era cuidar de los más pequeños que él, aquellos menos afortunados.

Fue una lección que Peter había tomado muy en serio y venía tan a menudo como podía para entregar comida de May y algunas de las tiendas locales, para ayudar con las tareas domésticas o simplemente para sentarse y jugar con los niños, todos esperaban con ansias verle y le saludaban con gritos y risas.

Por lo general, traía un libro para leerles. El señor Lee siempre estaba dispuesto a donar uno por un día, pero hoy Peter pasó todo el tiempo con Gwen.

Su garganta se cerró un poco, mirando a los ojos brillantes de la niña de seis años de edad. Nadie sabía realmente qué le pasaba a la niña, solo que se había estado debilitando progresivamente desde su cuarto cumpleaños y sin un médico a tiempo completo en el pueblo y sin forma de llevarla a las ciudades más grandes para recibir atención, estaba desvaneciéndose justo ante sus ojos.

Lo que había empezado como una tos durante un invierno particularmente duro se había asentado en su pecho y luego continuó en verano, hasta que no pudo correr con los otros niños sin tener dificultad para respirar.

El invierno siguiente le quitó aún más y en los días ventosos Gwen no podía salir a la calle. Apenas podía manejar la caminata por las escaleras para cenar en el orfanato y Peter sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la perdieran por completo.

En estos días, sus pequeñas mejillas siempre estaban demasiado enrojecidas, sus ojos demasiado brillantes, sus pequeñas manos temblaban cuando buscaba algo, pero a pesar de todo eso, Gwen siempre tenía una gran sonrisa para Peter y algo nuevo y emocionante sobre lo que charlar con él.

Peter amaba a Gwen como a una hermana pequeña y eso hizo que le doliera mucho más verla desvanecerse tan rápido, ver su piel casi translúcida y saber que ella no estaría alrededor el tiempo suficiente para que alguna vez floreciera una flor en ella, nunca vería enredaderas, hojas y colores que se eleven y bajen por sus brazos mientras crecía, se enamoraba y vivía su vida.

Gwen estaba peor hoy de lo que Peter nunca había visto. A pesar de su brillante sonrisa, podía escuchar el ruido en cada respiración que tomaba, sentir el temblor y el agotamiento en su pequeño cuerpo.

Así que Peter la abrazó con más fuerza cuando le abrazó, acostándola con cuidado y ella le miró solemnemente. "Peter, cuando crezca, ¿te casarás conmigo?"

"No me querrás entonces, Gwen, cariño", dijo con una sonrisa amable. "Estaré viejo y arrugado y asqueroso y todavía serás joven y hermosa".

"Estoy segura de que serás guapo incluso si eres viejo, Peter", protestó ella débilmente, encorvándose y tosiendo un par de veces. "Todavía quiero casarme contigo".

Peter tocó su pelo rubio pálido con tristeza. "Si aún piensas que soy guapo cuando sea viejo, entonces me encantaría casarme contigo", dijo en voz baja y al otro lado de la cama, la trabajadora del orfanato se llevó la mano a la boca cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

"¿Me contarás sobre el Señor de las Espinas?", Preguntó ella, con la voz sonando cansada, pero le apretó la mano.

"¿Por qué querrías escuchar esa historia?" Preguntó Peter, tratando de no dejar que su voz temblara para que ella no supiera lo triste que estaba.

"Porque la cuentas mejor que nadie", insistió ella. "Todos los demás dicen que es una historia aterradora, pero tú no. ¡Siempre dices que es una historia de amor! ¡No está acechando en el bosque para atraparnos, se siente solo porque todavía no ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar! "

"Mi tía siempre me la contaba como una historia de amor". Peter se arrodilló junto a su cama. "Sabes, todos siempre quieren estar cubiertos de las flores más bonitas, quieren tenerlas sobre su piel. Pero si miras hacia fuera y en la naturaleza, las flores más bonitas siempre están protegidas por las espinas más fuertes. Entonces, en lugar de que sus espinas sean un signo de maldad o de falta de alma, el Señor está cubierto de ellas porque ..."

"–Su corazón y amor es algo que debe ser atesorado y encontrado solo por la persona que esté dispuesta a luchar contra las espinas para reclamarlo." Gwen terminó felizmente. "Porque un día, una hermosa rosa florecerá protegida por todas las espinas y ambas serán felices".

"Así es, pequeña". Sonrió, apartando su pelo de su frente, sintiendo que la temperatura aumentaba con alarma, observando como los escalofríos volvían y ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no estás cubierto de espinas también Pete?", Preguntó, casi inaudible ahora. "Apuesto a que tu corazón es maravilloso y es por eso que no aparecen flores normales en ti. Sé que no te gusta tu piel porque está en blanco, pero a mí sí. Eres demasiado preciado para las flores regulares, necesitas las especiales, ¿verdad? ¿Las que tienen significado? ¿Las que hay que proteger?"

"Esa debe ser la razón por la que tampoco tienes flores", susurró él y ella asintió, sus ojos azules se cerraron.

"Demasiado preciosa para las flores regulares." Murmuró y Peter apretó su pequeña mano hasta que su agarre se aflojó y se fue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No parecía correcto que un día tan triste fuera tan hermoso y cuando Peter se sentó junto a la pequeña tumba, quiso maldecir y gritarle al sol incluso por atreverse a brillar.

El servicio para Gwen había sido breve y triste, los niños del orfanato lloraban por su amiga, la trabajadora del orfanato les juntaba en sus brazos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Peter vagó por el prado hasta que sus brazos se llenaron y se sentó poniendo docenas de flores por toda la pequeña cruz de madera, leyendo su libro de poesía hasta que su voz estaba ronca y el sol se puso.

"No quiero que se sienta sola, May", susurró cuando su tía vino a buscarle, para llevarle dentro y resguardarle del aire nocturno. "Hace mucho frío aquí, está muy tranquilo y no quiero que se sienta sola".

May escondió sus propias lágrimas mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, su corazón roto por su sobrino que había perdido tanto en su corta vida y había ganado tan poco.

Una noche apareció una flor en una de las costillas derechas de Peter mientras dormía, un diminuto nomeolvides en el mismo tono azul que los ojos de la pequeña Gwen.

Peter se despertó por la mañana y maldijo la flor, deseando espinas en su lugar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peter". Tía May le pasó los dedos por el pelo para despertarle. "Peter, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo al mercado? No quiero dejarte solo, no así. "

"No." Peter se volvió hacia su otro lado en su pequeña cama, mirando hacia fuera, sin querer enfrentar el día. "Solo vete, por favor".

"Creo que tal vez un descanso sería bueno para ti, cariño. Has estado tan triste desde que la pequeña Gwen ..."

"Puedes ir, tía May. Solo quiero estar aquí."

"Peter, estoy preocupada por ti", presionó. "Ya casi no hablas. No puedo hacer que comas. Por lo general eres muy vivo y es como si tu chispa se hubiera apagado. No te he visto sonreír en semanas y tus ojos están siempre tan tristes, cariño. Por favor, ven conmigo."

Peter suspiró y se incorporó, frotándose la cara con cansancio. "Estoy bien. Gwen era ..." tragó saliva. "Fue difícil, pero estaré bien. Mientras te vas, puedo preparar un nuevo guiso de pollo antes del invierno y limpiar el jardín" .

Suspiró de nuevo, sus hombros cayendo. "Algún trabajo físico será bueno para mí. Necesitamos una nueva cubierta para el pozo y –y– "su voz se apagó y May se acercó y apretó su mano.

"¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Para tu cumpleaños? Nunca lo celebramos y cuando Harry vino a verte, ni siquiera bajaste las escaleras ".

"No quiero ver a Harry", murmuró.

Harry había venido a primera hora la mañana de su vigésimo cumpleaños, pidiéndole a Peter que le dejara entrar para que pudieran celebrar.

Peter se había escondido en su habitación, en parte porque no tenía la paciencia o la energía para defenderse del hombre persistente, en parte porque temía que estuviera tan solo y desesperado por alguien que dejaría que Harry le sostuviera solo para sentir los brazos de alguien a su alrededor.

Últimamente había empeorado, la inquietud, la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien amar. La mayoría de las personas de su edad ya habían conocido a su pareja, ya tenían flores a juego en la palma de la mano y en el corazón para dar a conocer a su alma gemela y Peter nunca había sido besado.

No, nada bueno vendría de dejar que Harry le sostuviera simplemente porque estaba solo.

Así que Peter se había quedado en la cama hasta que Harry se había ido, frotando sus dedos sobre la pequeña flor en sus costillas, deseando desesperadamente poder dormir otra vez solo para olvidarlo todo.

"Tía May", dijo en voz baja, apretando su mano. "¿Me contarás de nuevo la historia del Señor de las espinas?" Se recostó en la cama. "Me gusta la forma en que la cuentas."

May frotó círculos lentos sobre su espalda y comenzó el viejo cuento.

"Dicen que vive en lo profundo del bosque, solo en un castillo mágico", comenzó suavemente. "Y que está cubierto de espinas de pies a cabeza. Algunos dicen que fue maldecido porque era un príncipe horrible y de corazón frío, tan horrible que las flores se negaron a florecer en su piel. Dicen que ansiaba la guerra y la violencia y finalmente la oscuridad en su corazón se derramó sobre su piel ".

"Pero no, eso no es cierto". Miró hacia abajo para ver si Peter estaba dormido, sonriendo cuando vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados. "El Señor de las Espinas solía tener hermosas flores, pero a pesar de todos esos bellos momentos, de alguna manera nunca aprendió a amar. Así que una bruja cambió sus flores por espinas y ahora se queda solo en el castillo, esperando a quien le enseñe a amar. Está esperando a la persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper las espinas y encontrar la rosa que florece en su corazón. Está esperando la rosa más bonita, la rosa más rara, la que puede ser la bella en su bestia ".

Peter estaba roncando bajo ahora y May salió por la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose para mirar a su sobrino, a los rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

"Mi pobre Peter", murmuró ella. "Un día encontrarás a alguien que traerá una flor a tu corazón".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Estás seguro de que no vendrás conmigo?", Preguntó May de nuevo y Peter le dirigió una sonrisa rápida mientras cargaba las últimas cajas en su viejo carro.

"Tengo algunas semanas de trabajo para terminar aquí antes de que las estaciones comiencen a cambiar. Pero iré después de que haya terminado y traeré el resto de los paquetes y suministros, en caso de que ya hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo? "

May suspiró y asintió, empujándole para un rápido abrazo. "Te escribiré cuando llegue allí, esperaré una carta en no más de una semana. ¿Recuerdas donde vive la prima Letty?"

"Por supuesto que sí y si no lo hago, le preguntaré a alguien en el pueblo". Le besó la mejilla con dulzura. "Tres o cuatro semanas a lo sumo, tía May. Te escribiré unos días antes de que esté listo para irme, así ya sabes que puedes esperarme ".

Ella todavía le estaba mirando preocupada. "Come, Peter, has perdido mucho peso en las últimas semanas y me preocupa que si pierdes mucho más enfermarás y no estaré aquí para ayudarte".

"Alec y Roberto me mantendrán alimentado", prometió. "Y si se salen con la suya, también me engordarán. Estaré bien, tía, pero debes irte ahora para llegar a la posada antes de que oscurezca. No te quiero viajando con el carro por la noche ".

"Te amo, Peter". May abrazó a su sobrino con fuerza. "¿Te veré pronto, entonces?"

"Mantente a salvo". Le devolvió el abrazo. "Te veré pronto."

Peter permaneció en el camino hasta que May y el carro habían desaparecido, luego subió las escaleras hacia la casa vacía, hasta su habitación vacía.

Con una mano presionando el nomeolvides, entintado en sus costillas, Peter se desplomó sobre la cama y se preguntó cómo su primera y única flor podía relacionarse con una tragedia.

Y luego se preguntó si era terrible que se sintiera aliviado de que May se hubiera ido, que ahora tuviera la libertad de hundirse en su depresión.

Peter se durmió con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que debía levantarse y hacer algo, incapaz de encontrar la energía y el deseo de hacerlo.

Solo quería tumbarse en la oscuridad y hacer que todo desaparezca.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Intento de violación.
> 
> Si alguien se quiere saltar el capítulo lo único que tiene que saber es que Harry intenta propasarse con Peter, Peter se defiende y huye.

"¡Peter!" Harry llamó mientras cabalgaba hacia la puerta. "¡Peter!"

Peter gimió en voz alta y bajó el libro, protegiéndose los ojos del sol mientras observaba a Harry desmontar, tropezar y serpentear hacia él.

_Maravilloso. Está borracho._

"Pete". Harry llevaba una sonrisa arrogante, algo satisfecha y alcanzó a Peter, arrastrándole directamente contra su cuerpo. "Te he echado de menos, Pete. No te he visto en semanas, ¿dónde has estado? "

"He estado aquí". Peter luchó hasta que Harry le soltó, retrocedió y subió un escalón para ponerse al menos a la altura de su amigo. "La tía May se ha ido, así que no he estado mucho en el pueblo, necesito quedarme aquí y hacer algunas cosas".

Peter entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Harry con desaprobación. "¿Realmente estás aquí borracho? Harry, podrías haberte herido ".

"No te preocupes, traje lo suficiente para compartir". Harry ignoró la advertencia de Peter e hizo un gesto vago en dirección a su caballo, dando a entender que había más vino en las alforjas.

"Pete, escucha. Escuché sobre tu amiga, la niña. "Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron en simpatía. "Estaba saliendo a cazar con mi padre, ya sabes. Lamento haberme perdido el servicio, lamento no haber estado allí para ti ". Puso una mano en el hombro de Peter. "Sé que ella significó mucho para ti. Pero deberías haber venido a mí una vez que estuviera en casa para poder haberte ayudado a atravesar todo esto, todo ese dolor ".

"Estaba bien". Peter se apartó, frunciendo el ceño ante el aún demasiado crudo recuerdo de Gwen.

"No importa." Harry insistió. "Es mi trabajo estar ahí para ti, Pete. Como amigo ahora y una vez que estemos casados como tu marido. Y estoy feliz de comenzar a estar aquí para ti ahora ".

Una sonrisa áspera jugó en sus labios y puso una mano en la cintura de Peter, su pulgar acariciando su hueso de la cadera. "¿Por qué no entramos y comemos algo, bebemos algo y salimos de este sol por un tiempo?" Harry miró alrededor del patio casi vacío. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí fuera de todos modos?"

"Leyendo", dijo Peter breve, retrocediendo otro paso y maldijo en silencio cuando Harry simplemente le siguió por las escaleras. "Harry, mira, no tengo ganas de compañía en este momento y si estás borracho, tal vez deberías..."

"Somos amigos, ¿verdad, Pete?" Preguntó Harry, molesto. "¿No somos amigos? Porque últimamente actúas como si no fuéramos amigos y eso duele un poco ". Dio otro paso hacia arriba, cara a cara con Peter ahora, casi se cierne sobre él.

"¿Por qué estás tan asustado a mi alrededor?" Levantó su otra mano para tirar del grueso pelo de Peter. "Quiero estar aquí para ti y sigues alejándome. Ya casi no me hablas más. Solías ser un charlatán y ahora apenas puedo sacarte dos palabras. Pensé que un poco de vino te relajaría, así que monté todo el camino hasta aquí para visitarte y ahora estás siendo un poco grosero conmigo ". Tiró con más fuerza del pelo de Peter, obligando a su cabeza a retroceder.

"No te pedí que vinieras hasta aquí", protestó Peter. "No te necesito para..."

"Pero soy un amigo tan bueno que no necesitas preguntar. Solo sé lo que necesitas, Pete."

A estas alturas, era obvio que Harry estaba aún más borracho de lo que Peter se había dado cuenta, los ojos claros estaban vidriosos por el alcohol, las palabras tropezaron un poco y cuando apretó su mano en el pelo de Peter otra vez ...

...Por primera vez, Peter tenía miedo de su viejo amigo.

"¡Tal vez no quiero hablar contigo, Harry! ¡Tal vez me cansé de que me dijeras que hablo demasiado, así que me callé!" Peter se soltó de las garras de Harry y retrocedió unos pasos más, frunciendo el ceño con frustración y enfado.

"Te burlas de mí por leer, te burlas de mí por hablar demasiado, te burlas de mí por ser más pequeño que tú. ¿Entonces me pones las manos encima incluso cuando no quiero que lo hagas? ¿Y ahora no entiendes por qué no quiero estar cerca de ti? No estoy interesado en estar contigo Harry. Déjame solo."

Ahí. Lo había dicho. Había dicho todo lo que había querido decir durante meses, se había mantenido firme y le había dicho a Harry que se fuera y ahora el otro hombre no tendría más remedio que darse la vuelta y marcharse y esto finalmente terminaría.

Pero Harry no se dio la vuelta y se fue. No se echó atrás y se disculpó.

En cambio, en sus ojos apareció la misma mirada dura que tenían cuando había intentado besar a Peter antes y le mostró a Peter una desconcertante y confiada sonrisa.

"Pete". Harry inclinó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz como si estuviera tratando de ser juguetón, su tono contrastaba con el lenguaje corporal agresivo.

"Soy el hijo del barón, Pete. Somos dueños de todo en este valle, todo en el pueblo. ¿De verdad crees que tienes una opción en este asunto?"

El temor bajó por la espina de Peter.

Seguramente Harry no lo haría ...

"Si quiero casarme contigo, mi padre lo hará posible", continuó Harry. "Solo estoy tratando de hacer que te hagas a la idea. Ya lo verás, la vida conmigo será buena. Te proporcionaré y te compraré cosas y puedes mantener la casa limpia y nuestra cama caliente para cuando regrese a casa ". Su sonrisa creció. "Como una buena ama de casa. O amo de casa, supongo."

Parecía que esperaba que Peter se riera, pero el término ama de casa era lo único que Peter había oído y se enderezó, apretando los puños a su lado.

"No me voy a casar contigo", dijo Peter firmemente. "Nunca seré una ama de casa para ti o cualquier otra cosa. De ahora en adelante tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigos. Deja de tocarme y vete de nuestra propiedad. Ahora."

"Estás bromeando". Harry levantó las cejas. "Peter, tienes que pensar ..."

"¡FUERA!" Gritó Pete. "¡FUERA! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! Tienes esta fantasía de lo que seremos, pero no quiero nada de eso. ¡No te quiero! ¡Fuera!"

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?" La voz de Harry se alzó repentinamente enfadada y agarró la muñeca de Peter con fuerza, empujándole por las escaleras y contra la puerta. "Creo que necesitas aprender a cuidar tu lengua para que no te metas en problemas".

"Harry ..." Peter intentó luchar, pero Harry le empujó, empujándole la cara contra la madera áspera, torciendo su brazo detrás de él para que no pudiera moverse.

"No sé por qué peleas conmigo por esto". La respiración de Harry era caliente en su oído, su lengua salió y lamió a través del suave lóbulo y Peter se mordió el labio sacando sangre mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico. "¿Por qué no quieres lo que te puedo dar? Sabes que siempre podría tomarlo, ¿verdad?"

Se acercó, meciendo sus caderas contra las de Peter, suspirando suavemente. "Pero no quiero hacerlo así. ¿Por qué no entramos y podemos hablar de esto?" Dijo con una breve carcajada y Peter se encogió ante el olor agrio de demasiado alcohol.

"Vas a ser mío, Pete. Solo... "la voz de Harry se fue apagando mientras lamía la garganta de Peter, con una mano arrastrándose para hurgar en el broche de los pantalones de Peter. "Un poco de vino te relajará y luego verás. Una vez que hayamos terminado, te olvidarás de tu estúpido argumento y verás que estaremos bien juntos ".

"Harry déjame ir", susurró Peter, empujando hacia atrás tan fuerte como pudo, pero Harry era más grande que él y no se movía. "No has hecho nada todavía, nada está arruinado todavía, solo déjame ir y márchate".

"Ponte duro para mí, Pete", dijo Harry sin aliento, ignorando cada palabra que dijo Peter. "Vayamos dentro. Déjame mostrarte lo buenas que pueden ser las cosas entre nosotros. Te voy a enseñar todo. _Todo_."

 _Por favor no._ Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de desaparecer, trató de no estar aquí cuando Harry abrió la puerta y le empujó hacia dentro, obligando a Pete a tumbarse en el sofá.

"No, Harry". Peter sacudió la cabeza, moviéndose hacia atrás mientras su amigo se movía hacia él con determinación, deshaciéndose de los lazos en sus pantalones. "Harry, para, por favor, solo para y todo estará bien. Puedes ir a casa, estar sobrio y podemos olvidar que todo esto pasó y luego podemos ..."

"Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, Pete". Las palabras de Harry se arrastraron cuando se acercó a él, su peso pesado en las caderas de Peter, sujetándole. "No sé por qué sigues diciendo que no".

"¡Harry! ¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor!"

Pero Harry no escuchó y cuando cubrió el cuerpo de Pete con el suyo, estirándose entre sus piernas, Peter se apartó del toque no deseado, se alejó de la punzada de dolor y alcanzó lo primero que pudo agarrar, necesitando algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que todo esto se detenga.

Fue un jarrón en la mesa, pesado y sólido y Peter lo agarró con ambas manos y lo bajó tan fuerte como pudo sobre la cabeza de Harry.

El otro hombre gritó y se apartó, sosteniendo su cara mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir de entre sus dedos y Peter saltó, empujándole con fuerza.

"¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! "Estaba gritando, sollozando, empujando tan fuerte como pudo, apenas logrando abrir la puerta y con algunas patadas desesperadas, forzó a Harry a salir.

Harry tropezó y cayó por las escaleras, aterrizando en el barro y la tierra en el suelo, aún chillando sobre su cara arruinada.

Peter cerró el cerrojo doble de la puerta y se hundió en el suelo, se hizo una bola y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara.

Harry todavía estaba gritando fuera, pero Peter se tapó los oídos para no tener que escucharle, orando desesperadamente a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchando, por favor, sálvame.

Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí.

Por favor, dame algo más que flores que recordaran la pérdida y el retorcido amor que se le iba a imponer si no podía escapar.

Alguien. Cualquiera. Por favor, por favor sálvame.

........................................................................................................................

Peter salió a la mañana siguiente a caballo, con las alforjas llenas de pomadas y cremas extra para su tía, pan de Alec y Roberto y su libro de poesía.

Después de escribir una rápida carta a la tía May, para hacerle saber que estaba en camino, Peter se fue y no miró hacia atrás.

No importaba lo que Harry quisiera. No importaba lo que dijera la tía May. No importaba lo que el pueblo dijera sobre él cuando se supiera lo que pasó.

Peter nunca volvería aquí.

Nunca.


	6. Capítulo 5.

Peter se despertó en el suelo del bosque, temblando en la nieve.

_¿Nieve?_

Peter pasó las manos por los copos húmedos, mirando confundido porque la nieve no era algo normal en esa época. Era agosto, no debería haber nieve por un par de meses más.

_¿De dónde vino la nieve?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el dolor le atravesó el cráneo, Peter se incorporó lentamente, buscando a Phillip a su alrededor.

"Ahí estás, muchacho." Llamó suavemente al caballo nervioso. "¿Estás bien?" El caballo parpadeó inquieto y Peter le habló suavemente para reconfortarle. "Está bien, Phillip. Mantén la calma por mí, belleza ".

Lentamente volvía a él lo que había pasado - el ciervo que había saltado del arbusto y sobresaltó a Phillip y le envió hacia el borde del sendero.

La forma en que el suelo había empezado a ceder y con un chillido del caballo, cayeron hacia atrás sobre un acantilado que Peter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber golpeado el suelo, pero había sido por la tarde cuando vieron al venado y las estrellas estaban en el cielo ahora, lo que significaba que había estado inconsciente en el suelo frío durante horas.

Peter revisó a Phillip rápidamente, pasando las manos temblorosas por las piernas del caballo, buscando roturas o esguinces, cualquier corte o moretones que pudieran causar lesiones duraderas.

"Oh, solo perdiste una herradura, ¿eh? Eso es afortunado ". Peter suspiró aliviado, presionando su cabeza contra el cálido cuerpo. "No puedo montarte con una herradura perdida, pero eso está bien. A ver si podemos salir de esta nieve, vamos ". Pasó las riendas sueltas entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar por un sendero apenas visible, solo podía ver su camino con la luz de la luna llena.

"Está bien, chico grande, estamos bien". Peter le dijo al animal suave mientras caminaban, tratando de mantenerles tranquilos.

Una revisión de las alforjas mostró que no había perdido nada de su comida y el delgado libro de poemas todavía estaba envuelto firmemente en la parte inferior. Los paquetes de medicamentos y ungüentos también estaban allí, seguros y ajustados en sus bolsas y Peter volvió a darle unas palmaditas al caballo, sabiendo que eran muy afortunados de haber sobrevivido a la caída con muy pocos problemas.

Phillip saltaba nerviosamente, demasiado joven para sentirse cómodo con las nuevas circunstancias, ya que nunca había estado fuera de la granja. Tenía solo cuatro o cinco años, era hermoso y rápido, pero no era útil en la granja como un caballo de labranza.

May había dejado que Peter se lo quedara solo porque la entrega del caballo había sido una de las últimas cosas que Ben y Peter habían hecho juntos y Peter amaba al animal desesperadamente.

"Está bien, solo vamos a caminar hasta que encontremos un refugio, ¿de acuerdo?" Peter acarició el cuello de Phillip de manera tranquilizadora, metió su abrigo de montar un poco más fuerte alrededor de sí mismo, sacó la capucha y se cubrió el pelo para mantener el frío alejado.

Juntos se dirigieron por el sendero, con Peter hablando en voz baja para mantener a Phillip estable y sin pensar en lo desesperada que parecía la situación.

Peter no sabía cuánto tiempo caminaron, ni a dónde demonios estaban caminando, pero le dolían los pies y le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos cuando aparentemente de la nada, un castillo apareció en la oscuridad, enorme y amenazante a la luz de la luna.

Peter aspiró rápidamente y el caballo relinchó con incertidumbre, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

"Lo sé, Phillip", dijo Peter en voz baja. "También estoy un poco asustado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche y no sé como volver a casa, así que tenemos que intentarlo. No será tan malo como piensas ".

Respiró hondo y condujo al caballo a través de la verja, mirando incómodamente a las gárgolas que bordeaban el camino y a las puntas afiladas y los bordes ásperos del castillo.

Nunca había oído hablar de un castillo en el bosque cerca del pueblo o al menos no de un castillo real.

El cuento del Señor de las Espinas decía que su castillo se había perdido en un bosque invernal, pero era un cuento infantil, un mito, una leyenda de generaciones pasadas.

¿No es así?

Peter detuvo a Phillip frente a un establo, frunciendo el ceño ante la luz de la ventana y el heno fresco que parecía estar esperando a un caballo, esperándoles.

"Phillip, ¿qué es este lugar?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Hola?" Peter abrió las puertas del castillo, atemorizado cuando se abrieron tan fácilmente y luego se cerraron fuerte detrás de él. Se estremeció un poco, pero aún así se quitó la capucha de la cara, dando otro paso hacia el espacio. "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, el impresionante techo del vestíbulo se arqueaba tan alto que Peter ni siquiera podía ver la parte superior. Había velas encendidas en nichos en la pared, pero no hicieron nada para iluminar la oscuridad.

Los establos estaban listos para recibir visitas, las puertas se habían abierto casi al mínimo toque - realmente las puertas se habían abierto como si alguien hubiera estado detrás de ellas, pero no había nadie en el vestíbulo, nadie en el establo, simplemente no había nadie en cualquier lugar.

Había una inquietante sensación de vacío en el castillo, no de abandono - _vacío_ , como si estuviera lleno de vida, pero simplemente no lo estuviera al mismo tiempo e hizo que Peter se sintiera incómodo.

Pero entonces oye voces a su izquierda y Peter se giró en la dirección.

"¿Hola?" Llamó de nuevo, pero no había nadie allí y nadie respondió a su llamada. "¡Hola! ¿Lo siento por irrumpir ...? "

Silencio y Peter tragó nerviosamente. "¡Estoy perdido en el bosque! Solo necesito descansar un momento, no quiero irrumpir "

A través de una puerta a la derecha, un fuego pareció cobrar vida y Peter se sobresaltó, encogiéndose ante la oleada de brillo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Silencio de nuevo y Peter se movió con cautela hacia la habitación lateral, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de movimiento.

"Oh, gracias a Dios". Dijo, al ver el enorme fuego rugiendo en la chimenea y una silla de gran tamaño con una manta sobre ella.

"¿Hola?" Llamó solo una vez más para tratar de averiguar si realmente había alguien allí. "¿Puedo calentarme aquí frente al fuego por un momento?"

Peter se acercó a la silla mientras hablaba, pero no escuchó ninguna voz o lo que pensó que eran voces otra vez, así que se sentó lentamente, suspirando de alivio y gratitud mientras se hundía en el suave cojín, sintiéndose más cálido ya.

"Solo voy a sentarme aquí por un minuto. Solo ..." Agotado del día, de la caída, de la caminata, de todo, Peter ya se estaba quedando dormido antes de terminar la frase.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hay un chico en el castillo.**

Wade se retorció de irritación, sabiendo que no debía mirar por encima del hombro, sabiendo que no había nadie allí.

Al principio, había pensado que las voces eran las de sus sirvientes, que tal vez la bruja no les había desterrado por completo y tal vez él simplemente no podía verles. Eso explicaría por qué las cosas todavía pasaban alrededor del castillo - comida, fuego, limpieza.

Pero luego de que los años pasaron y pasaron, Wade decidió que las voces que escuchaba estaban en su cabeza, que simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Solo otra parte de su maldición. Primero su belleza, ahora su mente.

Está bien.

 **Señor.** Escucho una vez más, más fuerte, más insistente esta vez. **Hay un** **chico** **en el castillo.** **V** **ino del frío. Ve** **con** **é** **l.**

Wade se puso de pie, agarró una capa con capucha y casi corrió por las escaleras, la ira apareció en un instante y pulsó a través de su cuerpo.

Después de tantos años de soledad, un chico tuvo el valor de entrar en su castillo. ¿Como se atreve? ¿Cómo fue que encontró este lugar? ¿Por qué las puertas se abrieron para él, por qué el lugar maldito daba la bienvenida a un extraño en sus pasillos?

Wade iba a agarrar al mocoso y echarle al frío y ...

-y-

–Oh mierda. Oh mierda, era tan hermoso.

Wade se detuvo bruscamente, su garganta se convulsionó cuando tragó saliva, mirando al chico acurrucado y durmiendo en su silla.

**Es hermoso.**

Las voces reiteraron sus pensamientos y el chico se movió en sueños como si les hubiera escuchado, lo que llevó a Wade a alejarse del fuego, meterse más en las sombras para poder mirar un poco más.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo desde que Wade incluso había visto a otra persona, mucho menos a una que se veía así, que no podía darse la vuelta, no podía encontrar la ira que tenía un momento antes.

El chico era delgado, demasiado delgado para un cuerpo tan largo y Wade podía ver las costillas subiendo y bajando debajo de una camisa holgada. La capa que colgaba de él estaba gastada, pero la capucha estaba cayendo hacia atrás para mostrar el espeso pelo castaño que suplicaba ser tocado y los dulces labios rojos que hacían que Wade apretara los puños.

Las piernas eran largas, la piel se veía perfecta y suave, cualquier flor escondida debajo de su ropa, pero Wade quería ver más.

 **Ve hacia él.** Las voces exigían. **Di algo.**

_No sabría qué decir._

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" El chico se agitó entonces, parpadeando con sus ojos marrones mientras intentaba orientarse. "Lo siento por dormir, estaba solo ..."

"¿Quién eres?" Interrumpió Wade, su voz profunda y ronca por el desuso. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi castillo?"

El chico se despertó de golpe, buscando en las sombras con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qui-quién está ahí? Muéstrate."

"¿Por qué estás en mi castillo?" Contestó Wade, elevando la voz con molestia al ser interrogado, por haber recibido demandas de él.

Nadie le exigía nada, ni cuando era un príncipe y ciertamente no ahora que era ... esto.

**Calma, maestro. Tranquilo, es solo un niño.**

"Simplemente ... me perdí en mi camino". El chico se quedó de pie, desplegando hermosas piernas largas y los ojos de Wade se dejaron caer sin poder evitarlo.

_Cristo, es precioso._

"Me caí en el bosque, mi caballo y yo", continuó, caminando hacia donde estaba Wade, mirando hacia la penumbra, obviamente tratando de verle. "Y cuando llegamos al castillo, las puertas se abrieron y pensé en descansar un minuto".

Se acercó aún más, un paso más y vio a Wade y por primera vez en años, Wade sintió una punzada de miedo por ser visto y observado.

Se puso la capa más apretada a su alrededor, se adentró más en las sombras, forzando un duro tono en su voz.

"¿Así que pensaste en entrar a mi castillo sin ser invitado? ¿Poniéndote cómodo en mi fuego? ¿Para calentarte en mi silla? "La ira estaba apareciendo otra vez, ese miedo se volvió furia porque el chico era joven y hermoso y ¿por qué no pudo haber sido alguien que pudiera ayudar en lugar de alguien que simplemente le recordaba a Wade todo lo que había perdido?

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba invadiendo, solo necesitaba un lugar cálido para ..."

"El precio de la entrada ilegal es la prisión", amenazó Wade, incapaz de contener su amargura. ¿Cómo podía este chico ser tan inocente en un lugar tan maldito? "¿Vale la pena la vida en mis mazmorras?"

"Por favor". El intruso se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y Wade quería gritar porque no podía apartar la mirada. "Por favor, misericordia ..."

"Misericordia", gruñó Wade, la sola palabra le puso furioso, los recuerdos de esa noche surgieron en su mente. "Misericordia no es una palabra que entienda".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Misericordia no es una palabra que entienda._

_Oh Dios por favor-_

Más rápido de lo que Peter creía posible, se acercó y le agarró, enganchándose a su capa y arrastrándole lejos de la silla, alejándole del fuego, hacia la puerta.

"Oh, Dios, por favor", le rogó, casi corriendo para mantenerse al día con los pasos gigantes, tratando de echar un vistazo a su carcelero. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de como terminé aquí. Estaba tratando de ver a mi tía y de alguna manera me perdí y ..."

"¡Silencio!" Gruñó el hombre, subiendo por la escalera llena de escalones ascendentes que Peter pensó que sus piernas realmente se iban a agotar, pero se apresuró a seguir, girando una esquina tras otra en la oscuridad hasta que sabía que no había manera de encontrar la salida de nuevo.

Finalmente, el hombre en las sombras se detuvo y Peter se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que estaban parados frente a una celda.

"No." Negó con la cabeza. "No, ¿realmente no me vas a poner ahí, verdad? ¡Solo estaba tratando de calentarme! Échame al bosque, pero no ..."

Gritó cuando el hombre le arrojó dentro de la celda al suelo de piedra, la puerta se cerró de golpe con un ruido metálico.

"Ahora puedes pensar en lo que has hecho", dijo la voz profunda. "Y tal vez no te precipitarás tanto para aprovecharte de lo que no es tuyo".

"¿Me mantendrás aquí?" Peter comenzó a temblar cuando el frío de la celda se filtró en sus huesos, alejando el poco calor que había encontrado frente al fuego. "Ni siquiera sé lo que hice mal, ¡ni siquiera sé quién eres!"

"No importa quién soy". Por primera vez, hubo duda en la voz profunda. "No importa."

"Al menos debería saber quién me mantiene cautivo", dijo Peter, reuniendo coraje de la incertidumbre en el tono de su captor, a pesar de que sus palabras eran inestables. "¿Quién eres?"

Cuando no hubo respuesta, buscó aún más coraje y se enderezó para preguntar. "¿Quién eres? Ven a la luz para que pueda verte."

Hubo silencio por un momento horriblemente largo, luego el ruido de la ropa y Peter cerró los ojos ante el repentino estallido de una antorcha.

Y cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados.

"Buen Cristo", susurró. "Oh mierda-- oh mi-"

Peter solo podía mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo al hombre, a los agudos ojos azules que le miraban desde una diferencia de altura de casi seis centímetros.

Los brazos gruesos estaban doblados sobre un pecho aún más grueso y aunque el hombre no llevaba una camisa, no era toda la piel desnuda lo que llamaba la atención de Peter.

No, no podía apartar los ojos de las espinas.

Eran gruesas y dentadas, no estaban tintados en la piel del hombre sino que estaban impresas, los bordes elevados y rojos y de aspecto doloroso.

Salieron de debajo de sus pantalones, rodeando su cintura y elevándose hacia su pecho, extendiéndose sobre sus hombros, recorriendo sus brazos y entre sus dedos, enganchándose sobre su clavícula mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia su cuello y un cuero cabelludo sin pelo.

Parecía una pesadilla, como una historia de terror, como los cuentos de terror que contaban a los niños en la noche para asegurarse de que se comportaban, para asegurarse de que se mantuvieran fuera del bosque.

"Dios mío, eres real". Peter se atragantó. "Oh Dios. ¡Oh Dios, eres real! "

"¿Qué significa eso?" El hombre espetó. "¿Qué quieres decir con que soy real?"

"El señor de las espinas". De repente, Peter se sintió mareado y cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo. "Eres real. Todas las historias ... Dios mío."

"¿Así es como me llaman?" Mostró sus dientes en una horrible sonrisa y se colocó la capa alrededor de su cabeza y cuerpo, asegurándola con fuerza y escondiendo las espinas. "¿El señor de las espinas?"

La boca de Peter se abrió, pero ni siquiera pudo dar una respuesta, su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida mientras se dirigía hacia un ataque de pánico.

"Qué nombre tan maravillosamente apropiado", el hombre se rió en voz baja y fue casi el peor sonido que Peter había escuchado. "Qué nombre tan maravillosamente apropiado para un monstruo que se esconde en el bosque".

Y luego se fue, el sonido de sus pasos resonando a través de la piedra oscura, la prisión se volvió negra cuando la luz también desapareció.

Peter se quedó solo en la celda, mirando fijamente a la pared, tratando de despertarse de lo que obviamente era una pesadilla.

Pero llegó la mañana y Peter supo que no estaba soñando.

El Señor de las espinas era real y estaba atrapado en su castillo.

De repente, todas esas versiones dulces de la historia de amor que su tía May le había contado parecían horriblemente equivocadas.


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Deberías ponerle en uno de los dormitorios. No necesita estar encerrado, ¿qué daño podría hacer?**

**No hemos tenido visitas en mucho tiempo.**

**No le mantengas en la celda.**

Wade gruñó un poco, caminando de nuevo en su habitación, pasando por encima de las sillas que había destruido en su furia, quitando el cristal de otro espejo roto de la mesa.

"Señor de las Espinas". Gruñó. "Solía ser el hombre más hermoso del reino y ahora he sido reducido a la historia de horror de un niño. ¡La hechicera ha borrado todo lo que soy!"

**Eso no es su culpa.**

"¡Me miró como si fuera un monstruo!"

**¿Puedes culparle?**

**Le arrastraste por el castillo y le metiste en la cárcel. Todo lo que necesitaba era un lugar cálido para dormir.**

"¿Cómo incluso me encontró? ¡Todos estos años y ni un solo visitante y un niño sin valor termina en mi silla frente a mi fuego! ¿Por qué no podía al menos ser alguien que pudiera ayudarme? "

**Tal vez es el elegido.**

**Tal vez pueda romper la maldición.**

**Tal vez por eso nos encontró.**

"Ni siquiera sé cómo romper la maldición". Wade gruñó, con ambas manos en la cabeza, tratando de frenar la necesidad de gritar. "¿Y por qué un niño sería la clave? No, se quedará donde está. No le quiero en ningún lugar a mi alrededor ".

**Entonces déjale ir.**

"Yo ... no puedo". Wade se dejó caer en una silla, una de las únicas que no había destrozada en un momento u otro. "No puedo"

**Déjale ir.**

"No puedo"

**No es un niño.**

**Solo le llamas niño porque su inocencia te hace enfadar.**

**No es mucho más joven que tú cuando te maldijeron.**

"Había visto la guerra cuando tenía su edad. Había perdido amigos, había matado hombres."

**Y el niño ha peleado sus propias batallas, visto su propia pérdida.**

**No es un niño porque no haya derramado sangre.**

"Es inocente como un niño".

**Entonces déjale ir.**

Wade apretó la mandíbula y arrastró las uñas por el brazo tapizado de la silla. "No."

Las voces callaron.

"Tiene que quedarse. No ... no creo que pueda manejar estar solo".

Derrotado, Wade se quedó mirando el cuadro que aún colgaba en su habitación, el único que aún quedaba en las paredes, a pesar de que había varias marcas de cortadas en él.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba verse a sí mismo como solía ser.

Su pelo se había caído a los pocos meses de la maldición, su última pieza de belleza que quedaba, yaciendo en montones sobre su almohada cada mañana.

Todas sus hermosas flores habían sido arrancadas de su piel y reemplazadas por las espinas que se hacían más gruesas y más largas cada luna nueva.

Ya casi estaban cerca de su cuello y su piel le dolía, la sensibilidad era demasiado grande como para llevar mucha ropa, así que pasó sus días solo con pantalones y una capa y la noche dando vueltas en las sábanas de seda en su cama.

No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche, no podía recordar la última vez que su piel no le dolía, no podía recordar la última vez que no había estado enfadado.

Y ahora esto.

Este chico hermoso, con ojos grandes, labios gruesos y una voz suave, incluso cuando estaba asustado, hizo que Wade quisiera ... algo.

Pero no sabía qué era ese algo.

No recordaba la última vez que no estuvo enfadado y amargado.

No podía recordar la última vez que algo como el deseo o la necesidad le habían excitado lo suficiente como para incluso usar las manos para lograr su liberación.

Wade no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió humano y eso le aterrorizó tanto como nunca romper la maldición.

"Id por el chico", dijo finalmente, hundiéndose en su cama. "Id a buscarle y ponedle en la Torre Este. Mantenedle lejos de mí pero ... pero ..."

**Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.**

"Gracias."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ven con nosotros.**

Peter no estaba seguro de si realmente había escuchado algo o no, después de tantas horas en la celda había pensado que había escuchado voces a menudo y nunca había habido nadie allí.

Así que ahora esperó, conteniendo la respiración y escuchando, escuchó hasta que algo habló de nuevo.

**Ven con nosotros.**

Las voces se repitieron y esta vez Peter se puso de pie rígidamente, frotándose el brazo y las piernas para devolverles la sensación.

Estaba oscuro otra vez, pero apenas y se dio cuenta de que había logrado quedarse dormido acurrucado en la celda.

"¿Quién está ahí?", Preguntó Peter con cautela y se sobresaltó cuando la pesada puerta se abrió con un lento crujido y nadie estaba al otro lado.

**Ven con nosotros.**

**Tenemos una habitación preparada para ti.**

"No quiero hacerle enfadar a él", protestó Peter. "No sé lo que hará ... lo que me hará".

**No es tan cruel como parece.**

**Ahora ven o morirás de frío.**

Parecía algo curiosamente maternal que decir y Peter sintió la más extraña inclinación a confiar en quienquiera que estuviera hablando, así que dio un paso vacilante en el pasillo.

**Date prisa.**

Una antorcha se encendió con un estallido de luz varios centímetros delante de él y Peter la agarró, sosteniéndola en alto.

**Por el pasillo.**

**Síguenos.**

Les siguió tan rápido como pudo, escuchando atentamente mientras las voces le dirigían a través de giros y escaleras abajo hasta que llegó a un gran conjunto de puertas dobles.

**Por aquí.**

Empujó con fuerza y las puertas se abrieron para revelar un dormitorio gigante con techos abovedados, hermosos vitrales y una gran cama con almohadas y edredones. Un fuego crepitaba detrás de una rejilla y era tan cálido y reconfortante que Peter comenzó a sentirse somnoliento al instante.

**Duerme.**

**Te despertaremos para la cena.**

"Um. Gracias. "Peter dijo vacilante e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano en la dirección de la voz.

El aire pareció temblar a su alrededor y las voces susurraron emocionadamente en voz baja y luego con una pequeña corriente, se fueron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Peter echó otra mirada cautelosa a su alrededor, luego comenzó a desnudarse, dejando la ropa fría y húmeda en el suelo y sumergiéndose en la cama.

Dios, era la cama más cálida y suave en la que se había acostado y antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, antes de que pudiera preocuparse por su extraña situación, estaba profundamente dormido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Invítale a cenar.**

"Absolutamente no". Wade negó con la cabeza, encorvado en la silla frente al fuego. "Te dije que no le quiero cerca de mí".

**Invítale a cenar.**

**Esta es una oportunidad para romper la maldición.**

**Sé amable con él.**

**Cortéjale.**

"¿Cortejarle?" Wade soltó una risa. "Soy un personaje de pesadilla de los niño. Y él es un niño. "

**Estar con un hombre nunca te detuvo antes.**

"Es su edad lo que es un problema", gruñó Wade. "No es su género".

**Es hermoso.**

**Y seguramente sea mayor de edad.**

**Invítale a cenar.**

"No querrá comer conmigo. Piensa que soy un monstruo ".

**No lo haría si supiera que fuiste quien le dio la habitación.**

"No necesita saber eso".

**Esta es nuestra primera oportunidad en años para romper la maldición.**

**Por favor.**

**Por favor solo inténtalo.**

"Bien". Wade pateó la silla mientras se ponía de pie, bajando las escaleras mientras se dirigía hacia el ala este. "Esta es una idea terrible".

**No puede hacer daño.**

Caminó delante de la puerta durante unos minutos, tratando de juntar su coraje, enfadado porque estaba nervioso por invitar a alguien a cenar, más enfadado aún porque sentía la necesidad de cubrirse lo más posible antes de llamar a la puerta.

**Adelante.**

**Amablemente.**

Wade esperó un minuto más, jugueteando con la capa y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, antes de aclararse la garganta y golpear la puerta.

"Te unirás ..." se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. "Te unirás a mí para la cena".

La voz profunda sonaba increíblemente fuerte cuando entraba por la puerta y Peter saltó.

Había estado mirando por la ventana estrecha, preguntándose si podría llegar al suelo atando las sábanas y los golpes en la puerta le habían sobresaltado.

"N- no tengo hambre", dijo nerviosamente, buscando algo con lo que defenderse si tenía que hacerlo, si el hombre intentaba forzarle. "Vete y déjame en paz".

Fuera de la puerta, la mandíbula de Wade cayó. "¿Qué ha dicho?"

**Oh no.**

**Maestro, paciencia, por favor.**

"¡No fue una petición, niño!", gritó. "¡Bajarás y comerás conmigo ahora!"

"¡No tengo hambre!", Dijo el niño de nuevo, un poco más firme esta vez. "¡Déjame solo!"

"¡Harás lo que te digan y bajarás a cenar en este momento o derribaré esta puerta!", Gritó Wade, golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

"¡Por favor, solo dejame en paz! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti! "El chico sonaba casi histérico, pero Wade ya estaba enfadado y no le importaba.

"¡Bien!" Gritó. "¡Entonces puedes seguir adelante y morir de hambre!"

**Por favor maestro, por favor reconsidéralo.**

Pero Wade ya se había ido, tirando la mesa en el pasillo contra una pared, furioso consigo mismo, con el niño, con todo esto.

"Si no come conmigo", gruñó, "¡Entonces no comerá en absoluto!"

Después de que el ruido se calmó, Peter se hundió en el suelo junto a la cama, incapaz de dejar de temblar, ocultando su cara en sus manos.

Debería haber dicho que sí porque no había comido desde que salió de la granja ... ¿cuándo? ¿ayer? ¿Hace dos días ahora? Y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Pero había terminado de permitir que alguien más le exigiera.

Había esperado demasiado para intentar detener a Harry y eso ... y eso ...

Peter sacudió la cabeza firmemente, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Incluso si eso significaba pasar el resto de su vida en una celda, nadie le obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, no otra vez.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter levantó la vista cuando su puerta se abrió casi una hora después y una ráfaga de aire trajo un carrito a través de su puerta, en una bandeja había apilados unos pequeños sándwiches y una tetera caliente.

**Lo sentimos, no podemos preparar una cena completa para ti.**

Las voces sonaban compungidas.

**Pero, por supuesto, no te dejaremos morir de hambre.**

"Gracias." Peter alcanzó la comida lentamente. "¿Es siempre así?"

**El maestro tiene buenas intenciones.**

**Ha estado solo por mucho tiempo y ha olvidado lo que se siente estar cerca de la gente.**

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", Peter preguntó alrededor de un bocado del sándwich sorprendentemente bueno. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado solo, cuánto tiempo ha estado el castillo …?" hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación. "¿... solo?"

**Hemos perdido la cuenta de los años.**

Sonaban tan tristes que Peter frunció el ceño.

**No te preocupes.**

**Trabajaremos con él.**

**Por favor no te rindas.**

"¿Rendirme con qué?"

**Con él.**

**Te necesita.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"¿Comió?" Preguntó Wade cuando el aire se agitó a su alrededor.

**Sí, sándwiches y té.**

**Está dormido.**

"Gracias". Wade inclinó su vaso hacia atrás y lo vació. "No ... no quiero que tenga hambre".

**Lo sabemos.**


	8. Capítulo 7.

Le tomó varios días reunir valor, pero con voces que lo alentaban y prometían no dejar que se perdiera, Peter comenzó a salir de su habitación lentamente durante más y más tiempo guiado por las voces silenciosas mientras exploraba.

Había largos pasillos llenos de armaduras, que aún brillaban como si hubieran sido pulidas esa misma mañana, que parecían estar mirando a Peter mientras pasaba.

Las ventanas estaban inmaculadas, lo que le permitía mirar hacia abajo a un extenso jardín, kilómetros de campos y pastos que se extendían casi más lejos de lo que podía ver y luego, por supuesto, el largo camino que habían atravesado él y Phillip, el bosque oscuro justo fuera de la puerta de la verja.

Había sitios vacíos en las paredes donde se habían retirado todos los cuadros y retratos, las cortinas aún estaban, el área estaba polvorienta y llena de telarañas y cuando preguntó por qué no se había limpiado esto, la respuesta fue:

**No lo tenemos permitido.**

Peter tocó pensativo los puntos polvorientos preguntándose si el Señor los había derribado después de que las espinas aparecieran en su piel o si era algo más lo que había provocado que quitara lo que seguramente eran tres docenas de retratos familiares.

No sabía qué magia había detrás de ello, pero su habitación estaba siempre limpia cuando regresaba de su paseo, las sábanas cambiadas, las almohadas acomodadas.

Cuando no podía dormir, siempre había una antorcha encendida para iluminar su camino mientras vagaba por los pasillos y cuando tenía hambre, la cocina podía hacer lo que quisiera, desde dulces postres hasta tortitas con sabor a canela y vainilla. De la misma forma en que la tía May los hacía cuando era más joven.

A Peter no se le permitía salir del castillo, pero podía mirar por encima los establos desde una ventana que había encontrado y las voces le aseguraron que estaban cuidando a Phillip.

 _Cómo_ , Peter no lo sabía, pero estaba contento de saber que el caballo estaba bien y de vez en cuando veía al hermoso semental merodeando por los pastos, sacudiendo la cabeza y relinchando alegremente, así que todo estaba bien.

Después de varios días, decidió que las voces pertenecían a los sirvientes del castillo y aunque eso no explicaba cómo las voces mantenían las habitaciones limpias y se aseguraban de que siempre hubiera comida, sí explicaba su apego al Señor y por qué eran así. Tan cuidadosos cuando hablaban de él.

Un día en su exploración, Peter tropezó con un pequeño montón de libros en un rincón, simplemente puestos allí como si alguien los hubiera recogido para leer y nunca los hubiera vuelto a guardar.

Lleno de alegría, más que emocionado de tener algo nuevo para leer, los llevó de vuelta a su habitación y pasó la mayor parte de la semana siguiente más o menos acurrucado en la cama leyendo, pidiendo cortésmente que le llevaran la comida a su habitación para que no tuviera dejarla.

Las voces murmuraron entusiasmadas sobre cómo su amor por los libros era algo que compartía con el Maestro.

**Antes de la maldición le encantaba leer.**

**Quizá puedas traerle de vuelta con esto.**

"¿Traerle de vuelta de dónde?"

**De sí mismo.**

........................................................................................................................

Esta noche, con una manta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros para el calor, Peter vagó más lejos que nunca antes, giró a la izquierda para subir más escaleras en lugar de a la derecha para dirigirse hacia el piso principal, como solía hacer.

**No, no por ahí.**

Las voces estaban agitadas, alteradas, sus susurros habituales zumbaban como insectos contra sus orejas.

**Vete de aquí.**

**Nadie entra en la Torre Oeste.**

"¿Por qué no?" Peter miró las oscuras escaleras. "¿Qué pasa allí?"

**Los aposentos del maestro, nadie entra en la Torre Oeste, vete, vete.**

Peter les ignoró, yendo tan lejos como para agitar el aire alrededor de él como si los espantara y continuó subiendo, sosteniendo la manta más fuerte mientras el aire parecía volverse más espeso, más frío contra su piel.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, dos grandes puertas colgaban de sus bisagras y Peter se deslizó entre ellas con cautela, observando la habitación detrás de ellas con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los muebles estaban hechos pedazos, dispersos en un dormitorio que era fácilmente tres veces más grande que el suyo. Sillas, bancos, reposapies - patas rotas y tapicería hecha trizas.

Las cortinas estaban hechas trizas, colgando de postes astillados, aún tratando de cubrir las ventanas sucias, tratando de mantener la luz fuera.

Una cama gigante estaba en una plataforma elevada, una enorme monstruosidad de cuatro postes que obviamente fue diseñada para colgar un toldo de ella, pero que solo quedan pedazos de gasa en la parte superior.

El edredón y las sábanas estaban hechos un desastre, como si el maestro del castillo acabara de salir de ellas y, sobre una mesa auxiliar, una licorera de vino y una copa tumbados, todavía derramándose en la gruesa alfombra.

Peter tragó nerviosamente, entrando más en la habitación.

En las semanas transcurridas desde que rechazó la demanda de la cena de el Señor, no había visto al hombre ni una sola vez. A Peter se le permitió moverse por el castillo como le plazca y muy pocas veces había visto una capa que desaparecía en una esquina o escuchó una voz profunda responder a una pregunta de las voces antes de retirarse.

Era extraño, pero también era un alivio.

Peter no había querido ver al Señor después de su última interacción, pero al ver el desorden esparcido por toda la habitación, tuvo que preguntarse si el otro hombre había estado intentando activamente evitarlo, si que Peter estuviera allí le hacía sentir incómodo y, por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le ponía un poco triste.

No quería estar cerca del volátil Príncipe, pero tampoco quería que el hombre se sintiera incómodo en su propia casa.

Peter era el visitante, el desconocido en el castillo y si eso hacía la convivencia más fácil, tal vez debería volver a quedarse en su habitación.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y otra rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación destruida, Peter se giró para irse, colocando la manta más apretada alrededor de sus brazos para protegerse del frío.

No era asunto suyo cómo vivía el Maestro y se estaba entrometiendo.

Necesitaba irse.

Estaba casi en las ásperas puertas colgantes, listo para dejar el ala oeste detrás de él, cuando un grito de dolor detuvo sus pasos y Peter vaciló, estirando el cuello para ver de dónde venía.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Ahí estaba otra vez, más alto ahora y Peter se movió con cautela hacia una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación que no había notado antes.

"Ahhhhh ah joder ... joder" El ruido definitivamente venía de allí y Peter se asomó por la esquina para ver el baño más grande y adornado que jamás había visto.

Había una bañera grande, lo suficientemente grande para al menos dos hombres adultos, hundida en el suelo para facilitar el llenado y lo que parecía suelos de mármol que se extendían de punta a punta. Había espejos de suelo a techo a lo largo de toda una pared enmarcada en oro adornado, un enorme lavabo doble con accesorios de oro y una ventana que se abría para mirar hacia el jardín.

Habría sido hermoso, incluso impresionante si la bañera hubiera estado limpia, si los suelos de mármol no estuvieran llenos de mugre y si los espejos no estuvieran rotos.

Pero Peter no notó nada de eso, porque arrodillado en el suelo, frente al espejo en nada más que calzoncillos, estaba el Señor del Castillo, el Señor de las Espinas.

Su cara estaba oculta en sus manos, los anchos hombros temblaban con cada respiración adolorida y Peter no podía apartar los ojos de las espinas sobre su piel.

Las que estaban en sus pies eran las más gruesas, sin apenas piel blanca entre ellas. Subiendo por sus tobillos y por encima de sus rodillas, se envolvieron alrededor de muslos musculosos, le rozaron la cintura, se entrecruzaron sobre su espalda y cubrieron sus hombros, adelgazándose hasta puntas afiladas en la parte inferior de su cuello.

Un gran gemido provino del hombre grande y Peter pudo ver que su piel empezaba a ponerse roja, podía ver cómo las espinas se movían contra la piel y el gemido se convirtió en un grito de dolor.

Entonces el Príncipe comenzó a gritar, su voz se elevó en tono hasta que le dolieron las orejas a Peter, su espalda se arqueó en agonía y Peter observó con horror cómo las espinas en su cuello comenzaban a espesarse y estirarse, la tinta subía por su piel, por la parte posterior de su cuello hasta que tocó la base de su cuero cabelludo.

Y el Señor gritó a través de ello, con un puño golpeando el ya roto vidrio una y otra vez hasta que la sangre salió de sus nudillos y Peter retrocedió unos pasos en shock, tropezando con una silla rota y cayendo al suelo.

La cabeza del príncipe se alzó al oír el ruido, los ojos azules se estrecharon, mirando a Peter a través del cristal.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su voz era profunda y áspera, furiosa y dolorida, ronca por los gritos, acompañada con una mirada furiosa y Peter no podía apartar la vista del reflejo.

"Lo siento, escuché gritos y ..." las palabras se fueron apagando y Peter se quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Duele? Oh Dios, se ve como si lo hiciera, ¿te duele mucho?"

"Sal". El príncipe gruñó, luchando por ponerse de pie, dejando gotas de sangre en el cristal.

"Puedo ayudarte." Peter susurró entendiendo una mano. "Yo ... ¿puedo ayudarte? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar con ...?"

"¡¡¡FUERA !!!" Un jarrón fue arrojado hacia él, golpeando la pared. "¡Sal de mis aposentos ahora!"

"¡Puedo ayudarte!", Gritó. "¡Dime cómo ayudar-!"

"¡FUERA!" Rugió el príncipe. "¡Sal de mi castillo! No deberías estar aquí, ¡vete a la mierda! "

Otro jarrón fue lanzado y Peter gritó cuando se rompió en pedazos a sus pies, los fragmentos volando hacia su cara.

"¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!"

Peter giró sobre sus talones y huyó, se envolvió con la manta y bajó las escaleras hacia la entrada principal.

**No, no, no te vayas, no te vayas, te necesita, te necesita.**

"Dejadme salir."Dijo asustado, el príncipe aún gritándole escaleras abajo, Peter corrió hacia la puerta principal. "¡No me voy a quedar más tiempo!"

**Por favor, joven príncipe, por favor quédate, está sufriendo, no lo dice en serio ...**

"¡Dejadme salir! ¡Dejadme salir ahora!" Gritó Peter al aire y las puertas delanteras del castillo se abrieron con una ráfaga de aire nocturno. Casi se cayó por las escaleras fuera, sus pies resbalándose sobre el hielo, abrazándose la manta contra su pecho mientras corría hacia los establos, hacia la presencia reconfortante de su caballo.

"Phillip". Puso una simple manta en el caballo, ignorando las riendas o una silla de montar o cualquier otra cosa. "Sácanos de aquí, muchacho. Llévame a casa. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

El fiel caballo salió corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo. Peter se tendió sobre su espalda, sujetando la manta lo más fuerte que pudo con una mano, la otra envuelta en la melena de Phillip.

Ni siquiera podía ver a dónde iban, el viento en su cara le obligaba a agachar la cabeza, enterrarla en el cuello del caballo, confiando en que Phillip los sacaría del bosque de alguna manera.

No le importaba cómo pasara, solo tenía que salir de allí, tenía que llegar a casa.

Peter estaba asustado, aterrorizado y no pudo detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Todo lo que quería era algo diferente del pueblo en el que había crecido y en lugar de eso, la vida le había llevado allí.

Atrapado en un castillo con un hombre que era, literalmente, de lo que estaban hechas las historias de horror, y él, como un idiota, había tratado de ayudar al Príncipe, como si sus cremas o cataplasmas o palabras de consuelo hicieran cualquier cosa por el horror que había visto.

El príncipe fue maldecido y Peter no debería haber intentado intervenir.

Y ahora estaba asustado, Phillip corría salvajemente por el bosque y todo en lo que Peter podía pensar era llegar a casa.

.......................................................................................................................

Escuchó a los lobos antes de verlos, un único aullido que lo hizo levantarse, enderezándose para pasar sus manos suavemente sobre el cuello de Phillip.

"Oye, oye, estamos bien. Estamos bien, chico grande, sigue andando." El caballo desaceleró a un paseo inquieto, nervioso por el ruido y Peter le empujó de nuevo hacia delante.

Luego, varios animales más se unieron al aullido, subiendo y bajando en una armonía misteriosa y el corazón de Peter tartamudeó en su pecho.

"Solo ... sigamos adelante". Le persuadió y Phillip dio unos pasos nerviosos antes de seguir adelante, incluso más lento ahora.

El lobo pareció aparecer de la nada, en un momento el camino por delante estaba despejado, al siguiente, apareció una forma blanca fantasmal con dientes afilados y garras, ojos brillantes que parpadeaban en su dirección y un gruñido continuo proveniente de su boca.

"Dios". Peter tragó saliva. "Bien. Podríamos estar en problemas, solo mantente tranquilo, Phillip, vamos. No te rindas ahora ".

Pero el lobo comenzó a avanzar, solo unos pocos pasos y el caballo entró en pánico en un instante, retrocediendo, con los cascos golpeando el aire.

Peter apretó las piernas y los brazos alrededor de los lados del caballo, susurrando "Chico tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasará nada, por favor, cálmate, por favor, ¡si ... ah! "

Un lobo saltó desde algún lugar de la izquierda de ellos y Peter apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Phillip le tirara de regreso a la nieve.

El caballo, que ya estaba nervioso, relinchó alarmado, saltó y pateó cuando el lobo saltó de nuevo y casi pisoteó a Peter mientras huía del claro.

"Mierda". Peter tosió con fuerza, escupiendo sangre de donde se había mordido el labio cuando se cayó. "Ah, mierda ..."

Sus ojos se agrandaron, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el lobo que le había derribado avanzó lentamente, primero solo y luego se unieron otros tres que le flanqueaban en un semicírculo, con los dientes al descubierto, gruñendo.

Peter se recostó contra un árbol, respirando con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse calmado, sabiendo que al menos su espalda estaba a salvo, pero encontrando poco consuelo en el hecho, no con tres lobos acercándose.

Cuando un animal se acercó demasiado, Peter lanzó un grito salvaje y el lobo se retiró unos pocos pasos, chasqueando los dientes con agitación.

"Está bien, puedes hacer esto". Peter se estiró y tiró con fuerza de la rama directamente sobre su cabeza, poniendo todo su peso en ella hasta que se rompió en sus manos. Luego la hizo girar en un amplio círculo, obligando a los lobos a mantener su distancia, sintiéndose un poco más valiente cuando todos retrocedieron.

"Muy bien, manteneos alejados", su voz temblaba, pero mantuvo la rama firme, blandiéndola en su dirección.

Peter no era estúpido, sabía que no podía hacerlo para siempre, no con una rama tan pesada y con su fuerza muy limitada y después de varios giros con la rama grande, cuando los lobos comenzaron a retirarse cada vez menos, sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

Los lobos también lo sabían y esta vez cuando uno de ellos se lanzó hacia adelante y esquivó un golpe, otro entró por la derecha al mismo tiempo y Peter solo tuvo tiempo de gritar mientras se lanzaba hacia él.

Pero luego sonó algo como un grito de guerra en el aire y el lobo cayó en un chorro de sangre a solo unos centímetros de los pies de Peter, su cabeza casi separada de su cuerpo.

Un silencio de asombro cayó sobre el bosque y Peter esperó, con los ojos bien abiertos, la rama alzada a la defensiva, mirando la corta y curvada katana enterrada en el suelo junto al cuerpo del lobo muerto.

Todos los animales estaban tensos, moviéndose nerviosamente, con los ojos dando vueltas, sin saber si dejar sus ojos en su presa o tratar de enfocarse en cualquier depredador nuevo que hubiera matado a uno de su manada.

Entonces el más grande gruñó, su cabeza se giró rápidamente cuando una figura alta salió de los árboles cerca del lobo caído, extendiendo la mano y con calma sacando la katana del suelo, limpiando la sangre en su larga capa negra.

"Ponte detrás de mí", ordenó Wade y observó cómo el chico comenzaba a acercarse a él.

Manteniendo un ojo en los lobos y el otro en el chico, Wade sacó su segunda katana de la vaina en su espalda, sosteniendo una en cada mano con facilidad, sin apretar, queriendo sonreír ante el peso familiar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que incluso había usado las katanas y mucho más desde que había destrozado algo con ellas y todo volvió con una emoción increible.

Una vez que el chico estuvo a salvo detrás de él, Wade retrocedió unos pasos y le apretó contra una pared de roca para que los lobos no pudieran emboscarle por detrás.

"Quédate aquí", espetó y se agachó un poco, esperando que los animales hicieran su movimiento.

No tomó mucho tiempo.

Todos se lanzaron a la vez, por todos lados y Wade estaba rodeado, rodeado por cientos de kilos de lobo y con otro grito salvaje, se lanzó directamente a la batalla, movió las katanas, maldiciendo y luchando tan fuerte como podía.

Un lobo cayó cuando la katana cortó en una de sus piernas, el sonido de su dolor hizo que Peter se encogiera, cerrando los ojos y ocultando su cara de la sangre.

Luego cayó otro, un corte en su garganta y la nieve se tiñó de un rojo brillante.

Solo quedaban dos, la hembra alfa y una beta más pequeña, que comenzaron a retroceder, con las mandíbulas chasqueando en agitación, gemidos suaves y gruñidos saliendo de sus gargantas.

Wade dio dos grandes pasos hacia delante, blandiendo sus katanas y enseñando sus dientes.

Los lobos se retiraron incluso más atrás, casi hasta la línea de árboles y Wade comenzó a relajarse ahora que lo peor de la pelea había terminado.

Luego, desde lo alto de las rocas donde se escondía Peter, un gran lobo saltó sobre la espalda de Wade, tirándole al suelo, con las mandíbulas cerrándose alrededor de sus costillas y Wade gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Pero no fue exactamente un grito de dolor sino un grito de rabia y rodó en la nieve, quitándose al lobo y levantándose.

Atacando con ambas katanas, Wade fue tras el lobo con eficiencia fría, cortando y atacando, girando, sin ceder hasta que el cuerpo del lobo yacía a sus pies.

Luego, con un movimiento bien practicado de su muñeca, Wade lanzó la katana en su mano derecha, cortando el aire para finalmente enterrarse en el lado de la gran hembra.

La última loba bajó la cola y corrió, gimiendo y aullando de miedo, con su manada destrozada, lo que debería haber sido una presa fácil protegida de alguna manera por el nuevo depredador.

Una vez que el bosque volvió a estar en silencio, Wade atravesó el claro para recuperar su katana del alfa muerto.

Limpió ambas katanas en la nieve, secándolas cuidadosamente en los bordes de su capa hecha jirones antes de volver a colocarlas en sus fundas.

"Dios mío", susurró Peter, saliendo de las rocas.

Sin la capa cubriendo al Príncipe, todo lo que Peter podía ver era una piel pálida, espinas negras y tanta sangre que hacía que se sintiera mareado.

"Los mataste, tú los mataste".

Dios, había tanta sangre, en la nieve, sobre las manos del Príncipe y por los brazos, haciendo contraste contra el negro de las espinas.

El olor a muerte colgaba pesado en el aire y Peter apenas podía respirar, sosteniendo su mano en su nariz.

"Los mataste. Eso fue ... "No tenía palabras para decirlo, solo extendía su mano libre sin poder hacer nada. "Eso fue-"

Los ojos azules de Wade se entrecerraron, sin saber por qué tartamudeaba el chico, sin saber si estaba agradecido u horrorizado, así que tomó su capucha para cubrir su cara solo para que el chico dejara de mirar.

Pero el movimiento le hizo estremecerse y luego se tambaleó, con una mano en el lado mientras se giraba y cuando el dolor aumento en su lado, sus piernas cedieron y cayó de cara al suelo del bosque.

"Oh no". Peter se estaba moviendo antes de darse cuenta, el instinto de ayudar era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, tropezando en la nieve y cayendo de rodillas junto al hombre caído.

"Oh no no no, por favor, está bien. Yo ... yo ..." Miró a su alrededor salvajemente, luego se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a silbar por Phillip. Agarrando la manta que había dejado caer cuando el caballo salió disparado, la extendió con manos temblorosas sobre el cuerpo del Señor, tratando de cubrirle tanto como pudo.

"Estarás bien", murmuró, metiendo los bordes a su alrededor. "Estarás bien. No te voy a dejar aquí. Te llevaré de vuelta al castillo y nosotros ..." Se levantó de un salto cuando Phillip volvió al galope.

"Oh, buen chico", susurro Peter, instando al caballo a avanzar. "Buen chico. Ven aquí y ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?" Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo tembloroso del Señor.

"¿Puedes levantarte? Necesito que me ayudes, eres mucho más grande que yo, vamos, vamos a levantarnos. No te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? No te voy a dejar. Me salvaste la vida, no puedo dejarte aquí ".


	9. Capítulo 8

El fuego ardía con fuerza, Wade se dejó caer dolorosamente en su gran silla, cuando el chico volvió a entrar del interior de los establos, agarrando varios paquetes contra su pecho.

"Um, mi tía…" comenzó vacilante. "Mi tía hace cataplasmas y cosas para aliviar el dolor y tenía algunas en las alforjas de Phillip. Voy a mezclar un poco para ti ".

Wade no respondió, girando su cara hacia el lado de la silla, cerrando los ojos contra el dolor en su lado.

El chico debería haberlo dejado en el bosque. Ahora, en la cálida habitación, la adrenalina se estaba consumiendo y Wade estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, el dolor lo hacía temblar violentamente y ni siquiera escuchó lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera registró como movió la capa a un lado para que su herida fuera más visible.

Pero entonces todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo se detuvo, arqueando la espalda cuando un dolor enorme y ardiente se extendió por su lado y gritó con ira, sacudiéndose cuando el chico puso algo contra él que hizo que su piel se sintiera como si se estuviera cayendo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ”Cada movimiento dolió y Wade volvió a maldecir, forzándose a quedarse quieto antes de poner los ojos furiosos en el chico. "¡Eso duele!"

"¡Si te mantuvieras quieto, no te dolería tanto!", El mocoso respondió bruscamente y los labios de Wade se curvaron en un gruñido.

"Si no hubieras corrido hacia el bosque, esto nunca hubiera pasado. ¡No habría tenido que luchar contra una manada de lobos para mantenerte a salvo! "

El chico sumergió el trapo en un poco de agua y lo apretó con manos temblorosas. "¡Si no me hubieras asustado, no me hubiera escapado!"

La boca de Wade se abrió. "Estabas en la Torre Oeste. ¡Nadie tiene permitido entrar en la Torre Oeste! ¡Si te hubieras mantenido alejado, no habría tenido que gritarte! "

"Tal vez", resopló el chico, buscando otro de los pequeños paquetes, vaciándolo en el agua y sumergiendo la tela.

"Tal vez", dijo de nuevo, más suave. "Pero no te haría daño controlar tu temperamento". Tragó saliva con fuerza y su manzana de adán se movió. "Ahora quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo? Esto va a doler un poco más ".

Wade apretó los dientes, reprimió un gemido de dolor, pero no se apartó cuando le limpiaron la herida y le aplicaron una cataplasma para relajarle el dolor.

Después de unos minutos, el chico envolvió la herida con un poco de gasa y retrocedió unos pasos para comenzar a limpiar sus suministros, dándole a Wade algo de espacio para respirar.

"Me llamo Peter", dijo el chico vacilante, tan silenciosamente que Wade casi no lo escuchó. "Y l-lo siento por ir a la Torre Oeste, Mi Señor. Perdóname."

"Um". Wade se quedó sin habla por un minuto, la ira desapareció de él al instante ante la inesperada disculpa. "Está bien. Ningún daño ha sido hecho, supongo. No daño real de todos modos ”, señaló el vendaje. "He sobrevivido a cosas peores".

Los bonitos labios rojos se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Wade se quedó mirando fijamente, algo parecido al interés se gestaba en su cuerpo.

Peter tragó cuando esos ojos azules se suavizaron hasta convertirse en algo curioso y el lenguaje corporal del Príncipe se relajó por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

"Voy a revisar tu temperatura, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesito asegurarme de que no haya una infección. "Peter respiró hondo y se movió hacia el Príncipe de nuevo, saltando cuando el Príncipe se sobresaltó, silbando de dolor cuando lo tocó de nuevo.

"¿Bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?” Peter miró al príncipe con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué saltaste así?" 

"Y-yo-" el Príncipe se lamió los labios nerviosamente. "Está bien. Continua."

Peter asintió brevemente y sostuvo su palma contra la cabeza fría por un minuto, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No parece que tengas fiebre y la herida está limpia, por lo que deberías estar bien. Solo descansa y bebe mucho, ¿de acuerdo?”

Levantó las cejas, esperando que el príncipe respondiera.

"Eres ... bueno en esto", se aventuró el otro hombre y Peter sonrió de nuevo.

“Mi tía me enseñó a hacer esto. Siempre decía que el hecho de poder cuidar de otra persona era el sentimiento más grande y creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo. Siempre me gustó acompañarla cuando fue a ayudar en el orfanato ".

Peter comenzó a decir algo más, pero cambió de opinión, sintiendo que ya había hablado más de lo que quería el Príncipe.

"De todos modos". Metió todo de nuevo en la bolsa que había traído con él y se giró para irse, vacilando antes de cruzar las grandes puertas. "Gracias por salvar mi vida."

"De ... nada."

Wade seguía mirando a la puerta mucho después de que Peter se había ido.

 _Pe_ _ter._ El hermoso chico que se había enfrentado a él. Quien lo había desafiado. Quien había tratado de defenderse de los lobos con solo una rama.

 _Pe_ _ter._ Lo había traído a casa. Había limpiado sus heridas. Le había dado las gracias. Le había tocado sin inmutarse.

Y eso fue todo, justo allí.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, Wade había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tocado por alguien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Te traje la cena".

La suave voz de Peter sacó a Wade de mirar fijamente el fuego y se movió cautelosamente en la silla, tirando de su capucha más alrededor de su cara, las mantas en sus brazos.

"No tengo hambre."

En realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero se sentía vulnerable, inseguro de sí mismo con el chico.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando Peter lo había tocado, Wade repentinamente se sintió incómodamente consciente de lo mal que quería que pasara de nuevo.

Ni una sola vez en todos sus años pudo recordar haber deseado el contacto físico más allá del sexo, pero lo hacía ahora. Un toque amistoso, una sonrisa, cualquier cosa. Después de tantos años de estar solo, estar en presencia de alguien tan joven, puro y hermoso lo hacía sentir viejo, horrible y dañado.

Era una distracción e irritante y Wade pensó que podría decir algo para que el chico lo dejara en paz con sus pensamientos inquietantes.

Pero Peter no se fue.

"Necesitas comer para recuperar tu fuerza. La curación requiere mucho de un cuerpo.” Peter se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y Wade se negó a mirar.

Se negó de lleno. 

"Estoy bien". Wade gruñó y la cara de Peter cayó un poco.

"Está bien, entonces." Miró la bandeja con sándwiches y un tazón de sopa caliente. Había estado haciendo su propia comida por un tiempo, encontrando que la cocina del castillo siempre estaba sorprendentemente surtida y estaba seguro de que Wade apreciaría el gesto, incluso si era un muy pequeño gracias por salvarme la vida.

"¿Quieres que te mire la herida?" Lo intentó de nuevo, sosteniendo el tazón pequeño donde había mezclado una crema antibiótica con un agente adormecedor, pero Wade negó con la cabeza.

"No hay necesidad."

"Ya mezclé la medicación para el dolor", dijo Peter con un suspiro. "Por favor, solo déjame ..." hizo un gesto de impotencia y Wade cerró los ojos.

"Vuelve a tu habitación, chico."

"Es Peter. No chico.” Parecía un poco irritado ahora y Wade levantó una ceja, girándose en su silla para mirarlo completamente.

"Está bien, Peter", dijo lentamente y maldición si los grandes ojos marrones del chico no se habían dilatado un poco, con los puños apretados a los lados.

 _¿P_ _or_ _qué esa reacción?_ Wade se preguntó y sonrió un poquito.

"Peter". Lo dijo de nuevo, solo para ver al chico enrojecer en una bonita sombra de rojo. Interesante “Si dejas el medicamento, me lo aplicaré yo mismo. Pero gracias."

"No me importa." La voz de Peter parecía un poco ronca y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. "La mordida está ... alrededor de tu espalda, es más fácil si lo hago yo".

"Créeme. No quieres tocarme. "Wade negó con la cabeza. "Las espinas son horribles". 

Peter dio un paso rápido hacia delante, con la mano extendida. "¡Eso no es cierto!" Espetó. "Quiero decir, no me importan las espinas. No me importan. Simplemente no quiero que te hieras ".

"Todo siempre duele". Wade se recostó en su silla. "Siempre me duele".

"Bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte con esto, solo un poco". Peter insistió, moviéndose para pararse frente a la silla. "Solo con tu espalda. Esto lo limpiará y lo adormecerá y… ¿por favor?”

Wade dirigió sus ojos a los de Peter, aturdido por la cantidad de emoción que veía allí.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Se quejó y Peter se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo distraído.

"Me salvaste la vida". Peter comenzó a enrollarse las mangas de su holgada camisa de lino. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que no mueras por infección. Aunque en este punto lo más probable es que sea tu propia terquedad la que te ponga bajo tierra ".

"¿Fue tu madre o tu padre quien alentó el sarcasmo?", Preguntó Wade, levantándose a regañadientes y moviendo la manta del camino, girándose para que Peter pudiera alcanzar su espalda desnuda.

"No conozco a mis padres. Murieron cuando era joven.” Peter murmuró. "Todo el sarcasmo es mío".

Wade se sintió como un gilipollas y se encogió por su insensible comentario. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta ..."

"Sé que no lo hiciste".

Peter apartó la capa de Wade a un lado y comenzó a quitar la gasa con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar las espinas que cruzaban las costillas de Wade. "Fui criado por mi tía y mi tío, hasta que mi tío falleció hace unos años. Ahora somos solo yo y mi tía May. Ella es mi única familia ". 

Cogió un trapo suave para acariciar las marcas de mordeduras, limpiándolas suavemente antes de alcanzar la crema antibiótica. "Esto va a doler por un minuto, entonces debería adormecerse. Ten paciencia, ¿sí?" 

Wade se estremeció cuando la crema fría se extendió sobre su piel sensible, luego suspiró de alivio cuando el dolor desapareció.

"¿Bien?"

"Sí", dijo Wade y luego con torpeza, "Gracias".

Los labios de Peter se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y siguió trabajando, asegurándose de que cada centímetro de piel magullada estuviera cubierta. 

"Entonces", comenzó después de otro minuto, "manejas las katanas increíblemente bien. Mejor que nadie sobre el que haya oído hablar ".

"Tú ... ¿sabes qué son?" Wade estaba completamente sorprendido y no podía molestarse en ocultarlo. "¿Cómo sabes siquiera qué es una katana?"

"Leí mucho." Peter admitió con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado. “O al menos lo intentaba. Y leí que solían usar katanas en las antiguas guerras, que era algo que solo unas pocas personas dominaban. Pero la forma en que las usaste con los lobos fue increíble ".

"Um. ¿Gracias?"

"Lo digo en serio", sonaba como si el chico estuviera sonriendo y Wade deseaba poder verlo. "Debes haber estado en la milicia durante muchos años para adquirir una habilidad como esa".

"Cinco o seis años", dijo Wade vagamente. "Me gustó mucho. La guerra me dio algo en lo que centrarme, además ... bueno, me dio algo en lo que centrarme. Algo en lo que sobresalir. Cuando terminó la lucha, realmente no sabía qué hacer".

Peter puso un nuevo vendaje sobre la piel adormecida, asegurándolo firmemente. "Algunos de los hombres mayores en el pueblo son así". Se apartó para lavarse las manos. "Todos fueron soldados y no saben lo que significa ser un civil".

Señalando el vendaje, dijo. "Eso debería durar toda la noche, podemos hacer esto de nuevo mañana".

"¿Aprendiste todo esto de tu tía?" Preguntó Wade, acomodándose en la silla, atándose la capa alrededor de sí mismo otra vez, escondiendo la mayor parte de su piel como podía.

"Es una especie de curandera, supongo que podrías decirlo. Ayuda mucho en una ciudad tan pequeña como la nuestra, ni siquiera tenemos un médico a tiempo completo. Pasa mucho tiempo ayudando en el orfanato y yo también. Hace el lado médico de las cosas y yo ayudo con las tareas ”.

"¿Por qué el orfanato?" Preguntó Wade, necesitando saber más sobre este chico de ojos brillantes, que era tan rápido en querer ayudar.

"Mi tía y mi tío no podían tener hijos", explicó Peter, apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. "Así que durante muchos años, pasaron tiempo en el orfanato ayudando. Una vez que llegué, me llevaron con ellos y crecí aprendiendo a ayudar a los menos afortunados que yo ”. De repente pareció inexplicablemente triste y se frotó un poco la costilla inferior derecha.

"¿Estás herido?", Preguntó Wade y Peter negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo ..." vaciló. “Una niña pequeña en el orfanato falleció poco antes de que terminara perdido en el bosque. Fue difícil para mí ".

Wade se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, sorprendiéndose con el deseo de consolarlo. "¿Era especial para ti?"

“Era como familia.” Peter se pasó los dedos por el pelo y levantó un hombro con resignación. "De todos modos, um, mi tía me enseñó todo lo que sabe. Cada año la ayudo a hacer los ungüentos para vender en el mercado de la temporada de cosecha, ahí es donde debería estar ahora. Aprendí cómo hacer las mezclas con ella, qué hierbas y flores recolectar ”. 

Peter se secó las manos en los pantalones. “Algunas personas se burlaron de mí por aprender cosas medicinales en lugar de cazar o ser un soldado o incluso cultivar como las personas que viven fuera del pueblo. Pero es útil, ¿no es así? Me alegro de que las alforjas de Phillip no se perdieran ni se rompieran, solo estos pequeños paquetes tienen varios días de trabajo y ... "

"Hablas bastante una vez que empiezas, ¿no?", Observó Wade con una media sonrisa divertida. Solo estaba bromeando, probando las aguas y frunció el ceño cuando Peter se apartó, sonrojándose de un rojo oscuro.

"Lo siento. Sé que hablo demasiado ".

"No, es ..." Wade inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "Está bien, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar a alguien más en el castillo". Y estaba siendo honesto. Después de tantos años de estar solo, la manera rápida de hablar de Peter era más que bienvenida. 

Casi le preocupaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

"Pero hablan constantemente". Peter levantó la vista con una media sonrisa. "Supongo que pensé que preferirías el silencio".

"¿Quién habla constantemente?" Preguntó Wade.

Peter arrugó la nariz hacia él. "Lo hacen". Agitó su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Los sirvientes? Asumo que esas son las voces que escucho ".

"¿Los escuchas también?" Wade se veía tan asombrado, incluso bajo la sombra de su capucha que Peter casi quiso reír.

"Bueno, sí. Me llevaron a mi habitación, me mostraron la cocina. ¿Por qué crees que no podía oírlos? "

"Realmente no lo pensé. He estado solo tanto tiempo ", dijo Wade en voz baja. "Yo ... pensé que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco ". 

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Así? ”Preguntó Peter. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?" 

Wade suspiró con cansancio, cayendo de nuevo en su silla.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, he perdido el rastro de los años".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wade comió cuando Peter le llevó comida a la noche siguiente, sentado en su silla para que Peter pudiera cambiar su vendaje, tratando de no temblar cada vez que los dedos del chico rozaban su piel, tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía algo tan simple.

"¿Está bien la comida?" Preguntó Peter y Wade se sobresaltó un poco, sobresaltado de sus pensamientos.

"No tienes que llenar el silencio". Wade gruñó, tratando de ocultar su reacción a la proximidad del chico, a la suave voz. "No hay necesidad de hablar todo el tiempo".

Las manos de Peter se detuvieron. "Lo siento."

Wade cerró los ojos con frustración. "No, no me importa. Sigue hablando. Si quieres. Solo digo que no tienes que hacerlo obligado ".

Pero Peter permaneció en silencio y cuando terminó, se retiró para lavarse la crema de las manos, recogiendo sus provisiones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Se ve bien". Le dijo al Príncipe en voz baja, un pie ya fuera de la habitación. "No creo que necesites más crema antibiótica".

"La comida es realmente buena, Peter", dijo Wade rápidamente, gratificado cuando los oídos de Peter se tiñeron de rosa. "Gracias. Honestamente."

"Me alegro de poder ayudar. Buenas noches, mi señor.”

"Es Wade", soltó, desesperado por mantener al chico por un minuto más. "Mi nombre es Wade. No tienes que llamarme 'mi señor'. O príncipe Wade." 

Peter solo sonrió y luego se fue y Wade quería maldecir porque la habitación nunca había parecido tan solitaria.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Peter". Wade llamó a su puerta temprano a la mañana siguiente y Peter, con el pelo desordenado y enredado, abrió la puerta y lo miró confundido.

"Es temprano", dijo lentamente y Wade agradeció que la capucha ocultara su sonrisa divertida ante el tono del chico.

"¿Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos? ¿Ya que hiciste la cena anoche? "Contuvo el aliento, esperando que Peter no solo cerrara la puerta en su cara.

Le había tomado horas reunir el coraje para subir las escaleras y había estado despierto toda la noche tratando de averiguar qué decir exactamente.

Cuando llegó el momento, Wade solo quería estar cerca de él. Realmente solo quería estar en la misma habitación y no estaba seguro de cómo hacer que eso pasara, pero la comida parecía ser un buen punto de partida.

"¿Así que desayuno?" Preguntó de nuevo, moviéndose nerviosamente.

"Es temprano", dijo Peter de nuevo, más cerca de un gemido esta vez y Wade reprimió una sonrisa aún más grande.

"¿Panqueques?" Dijo esperanzado. "Me dijeron ... me dijeron que cuando pedías el desayuno, siempre querías panqueques".

La puerta se abrió un poco más ancha. "¿Puedes hacer panqueques?"

"Puedo intentar hacer panqueques". Wade enmendó. "Si quieres."

Peter finalmente abrió la puerta por completo, luciendo adorable en pijama. "Podría comer panqueques". Asintió, sus ojos oscuros brillaban y cuando sonrió, Wade lo notó claramente.

"Panqueques", repitió, con la boca repentinamente seca. "Bien, entonces."

"Déjame vestirme." Peter desapareció detrás de su puerta otra vez y Wade se desplomó en la silla en el pasillo, con la cara entre las manos.

_**¿Estás bien, maestro?** _

"Tengo que aprender a hacer panqueques". Wade gimió en voz baja. "Nunca he estado dentro de la cocina."

_**Qué aventura será esta.** _

 


	10. Capítulo 9

De alguna manera, Wade logró no arruinar los panqueques y Peter sonrió durante toda la comida.

Sonrió tanto, de hecho, que Wade le hizo el desayuno al día siguiente y al siguiente.

Se convirtió en una especie de cosa regular para ellos – la mayoría de días Wade hacía panqueques, agregando diferentes bayas y edulcorantes para que se mantuvieran interesantes, otros días Peter se levantaba de la cama temprano y probaba a hacer crepes o tortillas y una hermosa mañana, muffins de arándanos que eran tan buenos que Wade realmente gimió.

Lo cubrió con una tos incómoda, pero Peter sonrió y se sonrojó y ahora los muffins se hacían al menos una vez por semana.

Por lo general, comían en perfecto silencio, Peter con la nariz enterrada en un libro y Wade le observaba a escondidas desde debajo de su capucha. Era tranquilo y satisfactorio y ninguno de los dos vio la necesidad de cambiarlo.

Pero un día, Peter comenzó a leer en voz alta el libro, con una voz suave y llena de asombro al leer cualquier historia que hubiera llamado su atención, hablando de lo increíble que era el héroe, de lo valiente que era por enfrentar tal desafío.

Wade se encogió de hombros e hizo un comentario imprevisto sobre cómo veía al héroe de la historia como egoísta y que el desafío no habría sido necesario si solo hubiera escuchado a su familia y tomado el camino correcto para empezar.

La bonita boca de Peter cayó en shock y dijo bruscamente "¡No lo sabes! ¿Quién en el mundo escucha a su familia cuando han estado atrapados toda su vida y de repente se les da la oportunidad de dejar esa vida atrás? Enfrentarse a un desafío no es un castigo, no tiene la culpa de no haber elegido el camino fácil, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? "

Wade se sorprendió demasiado por la vehemente respuesta para hacer algo más que reír y después de un momento incómodo, Peter comenzó a reír también.

"No me di cuenta de que estabas muy relacionado con el héroe". Wade apuntó con su tenedor al chico todavía avergonzado. "Mis disculpas."

"Mis disculpas por contestarte así", dijo Peter en voz baja y con una sonrisa tímida volvió a la lectura.

Esta vez, cuando Wade habló, fue con un comentario cuidadosamente medido y Peter sonrió antes de responder y ahora debatían diferentes escenas cada mañana entre bocados de su desayuno, comparando sus partes favoritas o discutiendo con amabilidad sobre ciertos personajes.

Cada día hablaban un poco más, todos los días Peter sonreía un poco más y Wade encontraba cada vez más difícil mantener su distancia, cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse cerrado.

Una mañana, casi cuatro semanas después de la pelea con los lobos, Wade notó que Peter estaba releyendo un libro por tercera o cuarta vez.

"¿Te gusta ese libro más que los otros?", Preguntó y esperó un momento. "¿Peter?" Dijo, un poco más fuerte y el chico saltó, sobresaltado de su capítulo.

"Lo siento", sonrió y Wade odiaba que eso lo calentara por dentro. "Um, sí, me gusta, está bien. Los cuentos de hadas no son lo que realmente me interesa, pero he leído los otros tantas veces, pensé en intentarlo de nuevo ".

"¿Los trajiste contigo? ¿Los libros?"

"No." Las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron un poco de rosa. “Los encontré un día cuando estaba explorando el castillo. Espero que no te importe que los haya tomado. Estaban llenos de polvo y pensé que nadie más los estaba leyendo así q-”

"Por supuesto que no me importa", murmuró Wade y Peter sonrió otra vez antes de volver a leer, leyendo unas cuantas líneas en voz alta aquí y allá, frunciendo el ceño ante las pronunciaciones en latín que aún no había dominado.

"Wade, ¿crees que-"

"Ven conmigo." Interrumpió Wade, tomando la repentina decisión de dejar su lado de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia Peter con la mano extendida. "Ven aquí."

Peter puso otro gran bocado de panqueque en su boca, apenas levantando la vista de su libro. "¿A dónde vamos? Ni siquiera terminaste tu comida. Y sigo leyendo así que- "

"Vamos." Sin siquiera pensar en sus acciones, Wade puso su gran mano alrededor de la muñeca de Peter y comenzó a tirar de él. "Quiero mostrarte algo, vamos".

Sorprendido por ser agarrado, sin estar preparado para la fuerza en el agarre de Wade cuando se puso de pie, inundado de recuerdos de la última vez que había sido maltratado, Peter gritó y se apartó tan rápido que se cayó de la silla hacia atrás, golpeando la tierra dura.

"¡No!", Gritó, sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho, alejándose de Wade. "¡No hagas eso!"

Wade retrocedió varios pasos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y murió por dentro porque Peter había saltado con su toque y eso casi lo mató.

Había pensado que habían pasado de largo el tiempo en que Peter le tenía miedo, pensó que habían establecido que Peter estaba cómodo con él, pero el chico había gritado al sentir las manos de Wade sobre él y eso era ... eso era …

"Oh, no." El pánico desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido, Peter se dio cuenta un momento demasiado tarde de que Wade estaba leyendo mal la situación.

"No, no, Wade espera." Peter se levantó de un salto. "No quise apartarme así. No de ti. Eso no fue sobre ti. Acabo de tener un ... un recuerdo ... yo solo ...”

Estaba luchando, tartamudeando, tropezando con sus palabras mientras trataba de averiguar cómo explicar lo que había pasado.

No era Wade. No lo era. Pero el hombre lo había agarrado, lo había agarrado e intentado moverlo y la mente de Peter había saltado de nuevo a Harry poniéndole las manos encima, Harry sujetando su muñeca, Harry metiéndole dentro de la casa y hacia el sofá y ...

"Eso no ha sifo por ti", repitió, más suave esta vez porque los hombros de Wade estaban encorvados, su cara estaba aún más oculta bajo la capucha de su capa siempre presente.

"No debería haberte tocado. No sé lo que estaba pensando ". Wade murmuró y se retiró un poco más.

"No." Peter negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Solo un mal recuerdo y reaccioné demasiado rápido. No has sido tú, no lo has sido. ”

"Por favor". Peter se acercó, extendió su mano, esperando, queriendo que lo intentara de nuevo, pero Wade se dio la vuelta y huyó de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wade no fue a desayunar a la mañana siguiente y Peter miró el asiento vacío durante casi una hora antes de decidir ir a buscarlo.

"¿Dónde está Wade?" Exigió a la habitación vacía, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al ver que no le hablaban, pero en solo unos segundos, el aire cambió a su alrededor y respondieron.

_**El Maestro está en sus aposentos.** _

_**No quiere ser molestado.** _

_**No lo molestes.** _

"Necesito hablar con él, para explicar lo que pasó y por qué ... bueno, por qué hice lo que hice".

_**No hay nada que explicar.** _

_**Es consciente de que no quieres que te toque.** _

_**El Maestro es muy consciente de cómo te sientes.** _

Las voces sonaban molestas, protectoras sobre su maestro y Peter sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

"Bueno, no es lo que pensáis. Reaccioné en exceso ante algo estúpido y ... ”se rió un poco. "Sabéis qué, en realidad no tengo que explicarme ante el aire, así que voy a ir a verlo si queréis o no.”

_**NO.** _

Cuando Peter intentó salir de la habitación, una ráfaga de aire cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y la cerradura giró en el cerrojo.

"¿Estáis ... manteniéndome aquí?" Por primera vez desde esa horrible noche con los lobos, a Peter se le recordó que, de hecho, estaba preso en el castillo.

"Por favor". Ahora con ansiedad porque la idea de estar atrapado lo asustó hasta la muerte, "Por favor, dejadme salir".

_**Deja en paz al maestro.** _

_**Está sufriendo lo suficiente sin que lo empeores.** _

"Solo dejadme hablar con él", dijo Peter en voz baja. "No me alejé por él. No era él, era yo. Yo soy el problema, no él. Por favor, dadme la oportunidad de al menos explicarle las cosas.”

_**No le hagas daño, joven príncipe.** _

_**No soportaremos que lo hieran.** _

"No quiero hacerle daño, lo prometo. Lo prometo ."

Peter esperó un minuto más hasta que la puerta se abrió y luego casi corrió a través de ella, dando las gracias por encima del hombro, demasiado preocupado por Wade como para pensar por qué lo habían llamado joven príncipe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter se sentó con cuidado en el suelo fuera de las puertas rotas de los aposentos de Wade, mirando hacia el pasillo para que Wade no sintiera que estaba tratando de espiarlo.

Girando la cabeza para poder oír, Peter se aclaró la garganta con bastante fuerza para que el Señor supiera que estaba allí, para que Wade pudiera escuchar si lo deseaba.

"Eso no ha sido sobre ti", dijo con firmeza. “Lo que pasó en el comedor tampoco tuvo nada que ver contigo. Me sobresaltaste y reaccioné mal. Solo un ... mal recuerdo.”

Bilis llenó su boca al pensar en Harry y se estremeció un poco.

"Simplemente no esperaba que me agarrases, pero no eras tú el problema. Soy yo y lo siento ".

Hubo silencio durante mucho tiempo, luego Wade habló, su voz tan cerca que Peter saltó.

"¿Qué pasó que tienes miedo de que alguien te toque?"

Estaba sentado directamente al otro lado de la puerta y se balanceaba un poco sobre sus goznes mientras se acomodaba contra ella, deseando ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar al chico, pero no lo era.

No después de eso.

"Um". Oyó el movimiento cuando Peter se movió contra la puerta nerviosamente. "Harry. Era, um, mi mejor amigo y decidió que me deseaba y ...” Peter dejó de hablar bruscamente y los puños de Wade se apretaron en su regazo.

"Me quería y trató de ... trató de ..." Un suave golpe sonó cuando Peter dejó caer su cabeza hacia la puerta, sus palabras se ahogaron. "Es más grande que yo y no era lo suficientemente fuerte y-"

"¿Te hirió?" Interrumpió Wade, cerrando los ojos ante la angustia en la voz de Peter. "¿Te _hiri_ _ó_?"

"Lo intentó. Rompí un jarrón sobre su cabeza y lo empujé por las escaleras.” Las palabras llegaban rápido ahora, Peter estaba soltándolo todo antes de perder el valor. "Así que no, supongo que no fue nada, podría haber sido mucho peor y tal vez ni siquiera debería decir nada, pero cuando me agarraste la muñeca simplemente me llego ... como un flashback o algo así. Lo siento, ni siquiera fue un gran problema. No estoy seguro de por qué me molesta tanto, podría haber sido mucho peor y debería alegrarme de que no fuera así, ¿verdad? Podría haber sido peor y yo…”

"Solo porque no fue peor no significa que no sea nada", dijo Wade con fiereza. "No descuides tu dolor porque crees que podría haber sido peor".

Se quedaron en silencio, separados solo por la pesada puerta y Peter respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

Después de semanas de intentar fingir que lo de Harry no había pasado, de intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que no había pasado nada, era un alivio hablar de ello, aunque sea un poco.

Era un alivio escuchar a alguien decir que estaba bien estar molesto, incluso si las cosas no hubieran ido tan mal como podrían haberlo hecho, incluso si nada hubiera pasado, incluso si solo fuera una cicatriz mental y no algo que lo arruinara físicamente.

Era un alivio reconocer su dolor, ya fuera trivial o no.

Y era maravilloso que ese alguien con quien lo hablaba fuera ... fuera Wade.

_Wade._

Peter no pensaba normalmente en el príncipe por su nombre. Parecía demasiado íntimo, demasiado cercano y sabía que estaba cayendo demasiado rápido para el hombre misterioso.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas de ser tan civilizados el uno con el otro, Peter solo podía pensar en cómo sonaba Wade cuando se reía, cómo de vez en cuando podía ver los dientes rectos un instante debajo de la capucha.

El tamaño de los brazos debajo de las capas de ropa y los músculos que cruzaban el estómago y las costillas que se habían flexionado y movido al tratar la mordedura del lobo. Cómo Wade tenía al menos seis centímetros de altura sobre él y cómo, por una vez, Peter quería sentirse pequeño al lado de alguien.

Se sentía pequeño al lado de Wade, pequeño y todavía de alguna manera seguro.

Incluso estaba fascinado por las espinas, quería poner sus manos sobre ellas y sentirlas, quería saber cómo se sentirían si presionaba su boca contra ellas, si Wade se agachaba y ...

_\- y ahora sonaba como una de las princesas en el libro de cuentos de hadas._

Peter sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se giró lo suficiente como para deslizar su mano por el suelo, detrás de la puerta, lo suficiente para que Wade lo viera.

"No has sido tú", repitió, suavemente, con firmeza. "Lo que pasó no tuvo nada que ver contigo y no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo."

Peter se sentó y esperó durante algunos de los momentos más largos de su vida, hasta que Wade se acercó y juntó sus manos lentamente.

 _Oh._ Peter se estremeció cuando las espinas ásperas rasparon su palma y flexionó sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los de Wade.

El ángulo era un poco incómodo, sus muñecas en un ángulo en el que estarían adoloridas más tarde, pero Peter estaba contento de quedarse sentado tanto tiempo como Wade, contento de solo tomarse de las manos con él por un tiempo.

Wade cerró los ojos contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer - Peter en toda su inocencia, descontando su propio dolor, atravesando las barreras de Wade, ofreciendo algo tan dulce e inocente como agarrarse de las manos - fue suficiente para casi romper al Príncipe.

"¿Bien?" Peter susurró después de un largo tiempo y Wade no respondió, no pudo responder, así que solo apretó la mano de Peter.

La puerta entre ellos se movió cuando Peter se apoyó más contra ella, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible del hombre con cicatrices en el otro lado.

 _El señor de las espinas._ Peter pensó, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa. _Tal vez la versión de su tía de la historia había sido correcta después de todo._


	11. Capítulo 10

"Tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte", dijo Wade a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, con un tono mucho más seguro de lo que se sentía.

A pesar del momento de ayer - Peter había dejado que sus manos descansaran juntas durante casi una hora - Wade todavía se sentía nervioso, todavía inseguro sobre cómo reaccionaría Peter a su alrededor.

"Quiero decir, si te gustaría venir conmigo", agregó después de unos segundos y Peter levantó la vista de su libro con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Déjame terminar mi zumo-” Peter vació el vaso en unos cuantos tragos. "¿Listo?"

Wade se movió hacia él con cautela, todavía cubierto por esa capa y capucha siempre presentes, pero esta vez extendió su mano hacia Peter en lugar de solo agarrarlo, con ganas de gritar de alegría cuando Peter la tomó sin vacilar, dejando que Wade lo pusiera de pie.

"¿A dónde vamos?", Quiso saber Peter cuando salieron del comedor y cruzaron a una sala diferente que nunca había visitado. "¿Qué sala es esta?"

Wade abrió una puerta con una llave gigante y Peter se rió un poco. "¡Nunca he visto esta parte del castillo! Las puertas siempre han estado cerradas con llave y una noche intenté abrir una, ¡pero no funcionó en absoluto! Hace varios años, un comerciante viajero vino al pueblo y me enseñó a abrir cerraduras y terminé siendo muy bueno en eso. Mi tía estaba furiosa, pero- ” cerró la boca de golpe. "No importa."

Wade tiró de su mano. "Sigue hablando."

"No quiero divagar", dijo Peter sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hablar sin parar o algo así".

"¿La gente te dice que hablas demasiado?"

"Algunas personas lo hacen". La voz de Peter bajó y Wade reprimió una maldición hacía cualquier persona que había hecho que este chico dulce se sintiera consciente de cualquier cosa.

"Me gusta tu voz", dijo Wade, en lugar de maldecir y miró a tiempo para ver el tinte rosa de Peter mientras se sonrojaba.

_Hermoso._

"Ahora ven, por aquí." Wade puso su mano en la manija enorme que abriría un juego de puertas dobles de casi seis metros de altura. "¿Puedes… cerrarías los ojos por mí?"

"Está bien". Peter parecía un poco nervioso, pero aún cerró los ojos y Wade lo condujo con cuidado a través de las puertas hacia el cuarto oscuro.

"Um, quédate aquí. Enseguida vuelvo ".

Tomó unos minutos, pero Wade encontró el sistema de cuerdas que tiraba de las cortinas hacia atrás y comenzó a trabajar en ellas, observando a Peter girar en círculos, sus ojos aún cerrados, persiguiendo cada nuevo rayo de luz que llenaba la habitación conforme se descubrían las cortinas.

"Está bien". Wade extendió la mano y tomó nerviosamente la mano de Peter, emocionándose cuando el chico apretó sus dedos con fuerza. "Abre tus ojos."

Peter abrió primero uno, luego el otro, parpadeando a la luz del sol, mirando hacia arriba hacia los techos altos y hacia el borde más alejado de la habitación.

Luego sus ojos se ensancharon, viendo fila tras fila tras fila de estanterías, cada repisa llena de punta a punta. Las escaleras de caracol conducían al segundo nivel con incluso más estanterías. Sofás y sillas tapizadas estaban puestos en cada rincón cómodo. Almohadas apiladas en un balcón pequeño. Había libros en pilas en el suelo porque no había espacio en los estantes, apilados precariamente contra las rejas. Luces y linternas colgaban en cada esquina para que alguien pudiera leer durante todas las horas de la noche. Las mantas estaban metidas debajo de mesas, había cuadernos y herramientas de escritura para que se pudieran tomar notas y en cada rincón, cada pequeño espacio-

-libros.

Peter giró y giró, tratando de asimilarlo todo, mirando fijamente, moviendo la boca mientras trataba de contar los estantes de libros, moviendo los dedos mientras quería agarrarlos todos y abrazarlos con fuerza y finalmente simplemente se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, con la mano sobre la boca, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Oh Dios mío."

"Oh. Oh, no.” Wade se arrodilló frente a él, confundido por las lágrimas, preguntándose por qué el chico podría estar molesto. "No, no, Pete, pensé que te gustaría, no te enfades. ¿Por qué estas molesto? Yo solo, por favor, te vi leyendo y pensé - quiero decir, ya no uso esta habitación y pensé que te gustaría - por favor. Por favor deja de llorar. Dime que está mal-"

"Es una biblioteca", dijo Peter y su voz se sacudió absolutamente con asombro. "Ni siquiera sabía que había tantos libros en todo el mundo y los tienes todos aquí. En una biblioteca.”

"Um, cierto". Wade observó su cara con ansiedad, todavía inseguro. "Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Te… te gusta?"

"Yo ... yo ... esta es la cosa más hermosa que he visto". Peter se secó los ojos, incapaz de apartar la vista de los libros que lo rodeaban. "Nunca había visto algo como esto en mi vida y oh oh, es tan hermoso. ¡Es tan hermoso! Wade, ¿cómo puedes incluso ...?” se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo, abrumado.

"Es tan hermoso", repitió. "Esta es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida".

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me ... me encanta". Más lágrimas. "Esto es increíble."

"Entonces ... es tuya", dijo Wade en voz baja simplemente y los oscuros ojos de Peter se alzaron, buscando en las sombras de la capucha para encontrarlo.

"No hablas en serio. ¿No puedes hablar en serio? "

"Por supuesto que lo estoy". Wade respiró hondo y se estiró para tocar la mejilla de Peter con solo la punta de sus dedos. "Si la quieres, es tuya, Pete".

"Wade". Peter agarró su mano, llevándola a sus labios para un beso reverente. “Este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias . ¡Este es el mejor momento de mi vida!”

Luego se fue, prácticamente corriendo por una escalera, desesperado por subir al segundo nivel y poner sus manos en todo.

Wade se quedó solo, frotándose el dorso de la mano donde los labios de Peter habían descansado durante un breve segundo, tratando de respirar alrededor del nudo en su pecho.

Al escuchar su nombre, su primer nombre, ni Señor, ni Maestro, ni Príncipe, la suave voz de Peter había hecho que su corazón tartamudeara y su aliento y su mente se aceleraran, tratando de averiguar qué otra cosa podía hacer para que el chico sonriera. Eso y para hacerle tocarlo así de nuevo.

"¡Wade!" Levantó la vista cuando Peter lo llamó. "¿Has leído todo lo que hay aquí?"

"Solo leo libros con imágenes", dijo de vuelta y toda la cara de Peter se iluminó y se rió a carcajadas, el sonido tan dulce haciendo que Wade pensara que su corazón se detendría.

"¿Cuál es tu sección favorita?" Peter agitó sus manos alrededor de la enorme habitación. "Dame un buen lugar para empezar. ¡Dime tu favorito! "

Wade pensó por un momento porque habían pasado años desde que había puesto un pie en la biblioteca y mucho menos había cogido un libro para leerlo.

"¿Wade?" Peter presionó cuando no respondió. "¿Me mostrarás lo que te gusta?"

"La historia." Dijo Wade. "Siempre preferí la sección de historia". Subió las escaleras rápidamente y llevó a Peter a un rincón diferente, con estantes más pequeños y una silla grande y suave con almohadas esparcidas por el suelo. “Aquí es donde solía hacer toda mi lectura. Todo el día."

Peter se quedó sin aliento y dio un paso adelante para pasar ambas manos sobre los libros, con sus delgados dedos trazando los títulos, susurrándolos en voz baja mientras miraba la estantería.

Wade se apoyó contra una pared y solo observó, deseando por milésima vez que pudiera ser hermoso otra vez, que pudiera quitarse la capa y la capucha y no ser horrible, saber cómo diablos conseguir que Peter dijera su nombre así otra vez.

Excepto que tal vez Peter lo diría más fuerte y estaría tendido en la cama grande de Wade y estaría sonrojado porque ...

 _Bien._ _J_ _oder._ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, una sacudida de calor serpenteaba por su espina dorsal.

"-Pete, voy a ir um-" trató de excusarse antes de que se hiciera evidente dónde estaban sus pensamientos, pero Peter no estaba escuchando, sacando varios volúmenes de los estantes y cayendo en la silla grande, envuelto en sus nuevos libros, felizmente inconsciente de que algo más está pasando.

Wade solo sonrió un poco y lo dejó solo para leer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Está durmiendo en la biblioteca.** _

_**Despiértalo para que no le duela el cuerpo mañana.** _

_**Lo apreciará.** _

Wade se terminó su copa de vino y se dirigió a la biblioteca como las voces le indicaban, encontrando a Peter todavía acurrucado en la silla grande, con un libro abierto en su pecho, roncando ligeramente.

Maldita sea. El corazón de Wade se sobresaltó un poco al verlo y se colocó la capucha más firmemente alrededor de su cara antes de inclinarse sobre el chico dormido.

"Pete", susurró. "Pete, despierta y vete a la cama, no quieres dormir aquí toda la noche".

"Claro que sí." Peter susurró de vuelta. "Este es el más cómodo en el que he estado en mi vida".

Wade reprimió una carcajada ante el comentario soñoliento. "Vamos, dormirás mejor en tu habitación".

 

"De ninguna manera". Peter se acurrucó en la silla, acercando sus largas piernas a su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en los cojines y Wade vio una hermosa extensión de piel suave cuando la camisa suelta se arrugó alrededor de las costillas de Peter.

Un pequeño no me olvides azul se destacó contra la piel pálida y por encima de él, una pequeña ramita de lavanda, floreciendo en suaves hojas de color púrpura y verde brillante.

"¿Solo tienes dos flores, Pete?" Preguntó Wade en voz baja, apretando los puños para no estirarse y tocar. "¿Cómo es que solo tienes dos flores? Una cosa tan dulce como tú debería tener docenas.”

Peter se incorporó con el ceño fruncido. "Sólo tengo una. Un no me olvides.” Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, pero se detuvo y sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon.

"Oh. Oh, mira.” Tocó la flor de lavanda con reverencia y levantó la vista con una gran sonrisa. "Wade, mira esto".

"¿Por qué solo tienes dos?" Wade se arrodilló junto a la silla para que no estuviera tan por encima de él. "¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Estuve en blanco toda mi vida", dijo Peter lentamente. “Hasta hace unos meses en realidad. Y luego, cuando Gwen falleció, me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un no me olvides.” Lo tocó con suavidad y Wade inclinó la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la flor, no en toda la piel perfecta y pálida que Peter mostraba con su camisa hasta esa altura.

"Pero esta." Trazó la lavanda. "Esta es nueva."

Peter miró alrededor de la biblioteca, a todos los libros, a las grandes ventanas, a las lámparas suavemente encendidas, luego a Wade, con sus ojos oscuros mirando hacia las sombras de la capucha.

Se mordió el labio inferior un poco nervioso, luego se adelantó debajo de la capa para presionar su mano contra el pecho desnudo de Wade. "Este es el mejor día de mi vida. Gracias."

Wade cubrió la mano de Peter con la suya, observando al chico temblar al tocarlo. "¿Floreciste ... por mi, Pete?"

"Sí." La voz de Peter era ronca. "Florecí por ti, Wade".


	12. Capítulo 11.

Algo era diferente ahora, había algo diferente entre él y Peter que no había estado allí antes de su momento en la biblioteca y Wade no estaba muy seguro de qué era.

Desde que descubrió la flor de lavanda en su piel, Peter sonreía _todo el tiempo_.

Cada vez que Wade entraba en una habitación, su cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Cada vez que un susurro se oía en el aire de las voces, Peter sonreía y conversaba animadamente. Incluso cosas como tener sábanas nuevas en su cama lo hacían sonreír, una taza de té recién hecho y estaba emocionado, algo que Wade no podía entender y Peter se reía a carcajadas alegremente.

Por fin había dejado de usar su ropa suelta y ahora solo llevaba camisas suaves y ajustadas y pantalones a medida y Wade no podía evitar mirar las largas piernas y los músculos magros definidos debajo de la tela ligera.

Cuando Peter le preguntó de dónde venía la ropa, curioso porque un día apareció en su habitación, Wade se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no cuestionara la magia. Peter se rió, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su día.

No cuestionó por qué siempre había comida en el castillo o por qué siempre era invierno o algo así. Parecía que simplemente ... aceptaba la vida por lo que era y cada día Wade se sentía un poco más esperanzado de que tal vez Peter había olvidado que era básicamente un prisionero y tal vez decidiera que quería quedarse.

Una mañana, Peter arrastró su silla hacia el otro lado de la mesa del desayuno para poder sentarse justo al lado de Wade mientras comían, contándole la historia que estaba leyendo entre bocados de comida. Wade lanzó algunos comentarios aquí y allá, pero se contentó con dejar que Peter hablara, feliz de escuchar después de tantos años de no tener a nadie.

Peter apartó su plato vacío con un feliz suspiro, luego extendió la mano para tomar la mano libre de Wade y entrelazó sus dedos mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del campo de batalla del que había leído la noche anterior y el general con el que había ganado la guerra con alguna maniobra increíble y arriesgada.

Wade había dejado de escuchar en el momento en que Peter lo tocó y ahora miraba fijamente sus manos unidas.

Sí, había alcanzado la mano de Peter unas cuantas veces mientras caminaban y sí, Peter lo había agarrado una o dos veces con entusiasmo, pero esto era ... esto era doméstico, cómodo y natural y Wade no estaba seguro de que Peter se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había hecho.

"¡No me estás escuchando, Wade!", Gritó Peter y Wade lo miró, sabiendo que su capucha ocultaba su sonrisa.

"No lo sabes con seguridad, Pete". Y el chico se echó a reír, siguió hablando y Wade se enamoró un poco más.

La mayoría de los días, Peter pasaba cada minuto que podía acurrucándose en la misma silla de la biblioteca, con su linda nariz hundida en un libro, completamente ajeno a todo lo demás.

Pero ahora, si Wade subía las escaleras para verlo, Peter alargaba la mano rápidamente, tirando de él hasta que se sentaba en el suelo junto a la silla.

Luego, Peter cerraba lo que estaba leyendo y miraba a Wade con una expresión curiosa y abierta e inevitablemente, Wade olvidaría por completo lo que había venido a decir y solo se sentaría a su lado durante unas horas.

Un día, dejó de fingir que tenía algo que decir y se unió a Peter en la pequeña habitación, colocando su capa alrededor de sí mismo para ocultar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Peter suspiró ruidosamente unos minutos después y Wade abrió un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Algo en tu mente, Pete?"

"Solo quiero terminar este libro antes de que se ponga el sol y no voy a conseguirlo, pero no quiero esperar hasta mañana para terminarlo. Esto es lo peor ."

"Suena como lo peor." Bromeó Wade y Peter arrugó la nariz. "¿Por qué no te lo llevas a tu habitación y lo lees donde hay luz? Y luego, si te duermes, al menos estás en tu propia cama ".

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de par en par. "¿Puedo sacar libros de aquí?"

"Por supuesto que puedes." Wade se movió contra la pared, tratando de encontrar un lugar cómodo. "Esto es todo tuyo, Pete. Si quieres sacar todos los libros de estos estantes y ponerlos en tu habitación, entonces está bien. Tómalos todos. Todo aquí es tuyo.”

"¿Todo?" Preguntó Peter y se deslizó de la silla al lado de Wade.

"¿Todo?" Repitió y se movió como si fuera a tocar a Wade, como si quisiera quitar la capucha de su cara.

Wade tragó el arrebato de sorpresa y pánico que le asoló e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para que Peter pudiera alcanzarla, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el aire fresco sobre su piel, esperando el jadeo de sorpresa o el retroceso o algo del chico.

Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Peter lo estaba mirando fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, flexionando los dedos como si quisiera ...

"¿Puedo tocarte?" Espetó, luego se sonrojó de un rojo rosado. "Lo siento, yo solo- puedo-"

Peter extendió la mano y rozó los pómulos de Wade, sobre la línea de su mandíbula, sobre sus labios con solo un roce, luego sobre su cabeza, bajando por su cuello.

Cuando sus dedos se encontraron con el borde de una espina, Peter levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Wade estaba bien, luego presionó ligeramente, la textura áspera del borde ligeramente levantado hizo que contuviera el aliento.

"¿Te duelen?" Susurró. "¿Las espinas?"

"Sí". Wade asintió. "Todos los días."

Peter comenzó a alejarse, con una disculpa en sus labios, pero Wade puso su mano sobre la que estaba en sus espinas, colocando los dedos de Peter sobre las espinas.

"Pensé-"

"No cuando las tocas." Interrumpió Wade. "No duele cuando las tocas".

Peter no dijo nada a eso, pero se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus piernas se tocaron, sus rodillas se clavaron en el muslo de Wade mientras exploraba los bordes de las espinas que bordeaban la piel del Príncipe.

Wade trató de mantener la respiración tranquila, tratando de no dejar que Peter supiera lo nervioso que estaba por ser tocado, lo ansioso que estaba de que alguien, además de él, estuviera incluso viendo las espinas de cerca.

"No puedo creer lo guapo que eres", dijo finalmente Peter. "Por favor, no uses tu capucha más".

Luego Peter regresó a su silla, se acercó a Wade con una mano y volvió a pasar las páginas de su libro con la otra.

Wade se quedó sentado en shock, sosteniendo la mano de Peter, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Me llamaste Pete".

Algún tiempo después, Wade se despertó en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Le habían colocado una almohada debajo de la cabeza y su capa había sido envuelta de forma segura alrededor de él para que estuviera caliente. Peter ya no leía, el libro estaba a un lado y tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano, una pierna larga descansaba cómodamente sobre el hombro de Wade.

“¿Qué dijiste?” Por costumbre, Wade alcanzó su capucha para cubrirse, pero cuando Peter frunció el ceño, la dejó caer de nuevo, se incorporó y se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en la silla.

"Me llamaste Pete." Repitió, empujando el hombro de Wade con su rodilla hasta que el Príncipe se estiró y envolvió una mano alrededor de su tobillo. "¿Por qué?"

“Sólo un apodo, supongo.” Wade apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. "¿Te molesta?"

"No". Peter zumbó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Tienes un apodo por el que pueda llamarte? Dijiste que no te llamara Príncipe, así que, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?”

"Puedes llamarme _señor_ ". Wade profundizó su voz exageradamente, tratando de hacer reír a Peter, pero en cambio esos ojos marrones brillaron con algo interesante y Wade se lamió los labios.

La mirada de Peter bajó para rastrear el movimiento y Wade estuvo a tres segundos de sacarlo de la silla y colocarlo en su regazo, listo para arrojar la precaución al viento y besar al chico …

Pero Peter volvió a hablar, así que Wade retuvo el impulso y lo apartó para otra ocasión.

"Es un buen día". Peter hizo un gesto hacia las ventanas. “O de todos modos, tan bueno como son por aquí. No he revisado a Phillip en unos días, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Por lo general solo lo veo desde las ventanas, pero tal vez las puertas se abran y me dejen salir si estás conmigo. "

"¿No has estado fuera? ¿En absoluto?"

"No desde la noche con los lobos", admitió Peter. "Antes, las puertas no se abrían en absoluto y desde entonces, bueno, no lo he intentado desde entonces".

"Te llevaré a ver a tu caballo, Pete". Wade prometió, sintiéndose culpable de que no se le hubiera ocurrido que Peter querría salir, sintiéndose peor al saber que el castillo no había dejado que Peter saliera porque el chico todavía era técnicamente un prisionero.

"Me aseguraré de que el castillo sepa que puedes estar fuera cuando quieras", dijo con firmeza. "Lamento eso."

"Gracias." Dedos suaves aterrizaron en el cuero cabelludo de Wade, recorriendo la parte posterior de su cuello hasta el borde de las espinas. "¿Te gustan los caballos? ¿Tenías caballos antes?”

"Probablemente lo hice". Wade no estaba realmente escuchando, demasiado perdido en el toque dulce, mirar fijamente a los ojos de Peter, a sus labios rojos, a todo ese pelo espeso que estaba rogando que fuera despeinado y que jugaran con él y que fuera jalado y ...

"No estás usando tu capucha", dijo Peter con una suave sonrisa. "Puedo verte mirándome fijamente".

"Lo siento."

Pero Wade no apartó la vista y durante mucho tiempo tampoco lo hizo Peter.


End file.
